


Fueron perdices y vivieron felices

by Kaith_Jackson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Baloncesto, Cambio de sexualidad, Capítulos cortos, Frikadas varias, M/M, Rompe-relojes, Sentimientos encontrados, Steven Universe - Freeform, instituto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Es nuevo en la ciudad. No tiene amigos. No conoce a nadie en ese pueblo lejos de todo. Pero Jean Kirschtein tiene un plan. Es sencillo, solo tiene que aprobar, entrar en el equipo y ser el más popular. Ya lo hizo una vez en Seattle, solo tiene que repetir la jugada. Pero se le hará cuesta arriba cuando vea que las reglas del juego han cambiado. AU!highschoolTodos los estereotipos son bienvenidos para ser corrompidos.





	1. Tópico 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una tontería que se me ocurrió cuando estaba aburrida y es romper con todos los estereotipos que se me ocurren. Por ahora llevo nueve aunque tengo escritos unos cuantos más. Espero que os guste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando encuentras un cachorro en la calle, eres incapaz de dejarlo ahí.

_1 “Cuando el chico en cuestión encuentre un cachorro bajo la lluvia, se lo quedará”_

No se recordaba una noche de octubre más nublada que aquella. Era la noche de brujas, con rayos, truenos, lluvia y demás manifestaciones atmosféricas. Los niños ya habían vuelto a sus casas a guarecerse de la tormenta (empapados, con frío, el maquillaje borroso en la cara y las calabazas de plástico a rebosar de chocolate y dulces que se terminarán el uno de noviembre, sobre el mediodía, antes de sentir los primeros síntomas del resfriado), solo había dos figuras que todavía caminaban por las calles encharcadas bajo un frío que casi parecía polar.

Armin tenía siete años cuando su abuelo le puso el primer corto Disney, y quedó fascinado por el hecho de ver a Micky Mouse en blanco y negro silbando en un barco a motor. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver Tarzán a todo color que era increíble ver a Micky en 2D sin pupilas en los ojos con unas manos desproporcionalmente grandes. Y lo mejor era que ese muñeco tan desigual llegaba a ser igual de mágico que el _Aprende a enseñar, enseñando aprenderás, tu vida está con quien tu amas más_. Armin iba vestido con un mono negro, unos guantes blancos y una diadema con dos enormes orejas redondas que se le clavaba en la peluca, también se había pintado la cara de blanco pero la pintura se le empezaba a borrar por la humedad.

Su abuelo lo acompañaba a casa blandiendo un enorme paraguas amarillo que era un puntito de color entre tanta oscuridad. No solía llover en Wayward en esa época del año, pero era fiel al hombre del tiempo aunque se equivocaba más que una escopeta de perdigones de goma. Y el señor Hombre del Tiempo había predicho lluvias torrenciales sobre medianoche, así que Sebastien Arlert había paseado su eterno paraguas amarillo y dos chubasqueros medio roídos por todo el barrio a pesar de que, hasta hacía unos minutos, hacía un bochorno insoportable.

—¿Cuántos caramelos me vas a dar? —le preguntó a su nieto—. No te los vas a quedar todos, ¿no?

Armin miró su calabaza  y puso la misma cara de concentración que cuando tenía un problema de matemáticas especialmente difícil.

—Te puedo dar los caramelos de melocotón y los de piña.

—Prefiero los de limón.

—Los de limón _son_ míos —le replicó Armin frunciendo el ceño—. Pero te puedo dar uno o dos. Y si me das todos los chocolates, incluso puedo darte tres.

Sebastien Arlert rio a sus adentros y lo acercó más a él para que no se mojara. De lejos se escuchó un trueno ahogado pero no se vio ningún rayo rasgando el cielo cubierto de nubes.

—Serás un gran Dumbledore.

—Abuelo, ese niño está solo —le dijo Armin bajando la voz para que no lo oyeran.

El abuelo Arlert siguió la mirada en dirección allí donde señalaba su nieto. Un niño prácticamente de su misma edad estaba ahí, en la esquina, empapado de arriba abajo y mirando la pared con el rabo entre las piernas. _¿Rabo?,_ se sorprendió Sebastian al ver el trozo de piel que le salía por debajo de la camiseta y unas pezuñas mojadas como manos.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Armin salió corriendo, empapándose con la lluvia y los charcos embarrados, hacia ese cachorrillo humanoide.

—Hola —susurró al acercarse.

Unos ojos verdes llorosos lo recibieron con miedo. El maquillaje de perro estaba completamente borrado, solo sobrevivían una sombra negra en la punta de la nariz donde le habrían dibujado el hocico.

—Me he perdido —gimoteó el niño con la voz ronca señalando el cartel de la pared. Se limpió con las mangas dos velas verdes le caían de la nariz hasta el labio superior—. Salí corriendo y tenía que haber esperado a Mikasa pero quería caramelos y ella es muy lenta andando pero ahora no la encuentro y no sé cuál es mi calle y no sé dónde está mi casa y tengo mucho frío.

—¿Quieres llamar a tu mamá? —preguntó Armin preocupado por el joven cachorro de ojos verdes que temblaba como una hoja—. Mi abuelo tiene móvil nuevo y podrá llamar a tu casa.

El cachorro se quitó un guante peludo con la boca y le tendió un papelito arrugado con las letras emborronadas por la lluvia.

—Mamá siempre me dice que salga con el número de su móvil —hipó con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos— pero… pero se ha mojado y ya… no puedo...

El cachorrito se puso a llorar frente a un muy mojado Armin y su abuelo que trataba como podía de taparlos a los tres con el paraguas. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de su nieto. Su nieto le pedía ayuda tan desesperadamente que no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba ver cómo Armin tomaba la iniciativa aunque no supiera qué hacer después de tomar las riendas. _Si es que quiere ser un viejo con siete años lo que hay que ver,_ concluyó arrodillándose en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sebastien.

—Eren.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —dijo Armin todavía sin saber cómo acercarse.

—Él es Armin y yo soy Sebastien. —Y le dio la mano intentando no pensar en la cantidad de mocos que debía haber entre sus dedos—. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa, Eren?

—Vivimos en la calle Windsow, en el número diecisiete —le explicó rápidamente Armin, para asegurarle a aquel niño de que eran de fiar—. Mi abuelo tiene una tienda de an… antig… antigüedades —y miró  a su abuelo para certificar que lo había dicho bien—. ¿Tú… qué tienes cerca de tu casa, Eren? A lo mejor podemos adivinar dónde vives.

—Hay un… parque —dijo Eren quitándose las lágrimas con las manos—. Con un tobogán rojo y unos columpios muy chulos.

—A mí me gustan mucho los columpios —afirmó Armin—. Mi abuelo me empuja muy muy fuerte y me sube hasta el cielo.

—Yo me empujo solito —le comentó orgulloso el pequeño cachorro mojado que ya no parecía tan pequeño ni tan mojado—. Hay que mover los pies y los brazos así. —Y se balanceó hacia detrás y hacia delante—. Y ya.

—¿Me enseñarías? —le pidió Armin con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Claro! Yo sé, yo te enseño, si es super fácil.

Y los dos niños se sonrieron con más confianza.

Caminaron los tres bajo la lluvia, Sebastien, Eren y Armin, apretujándose bajo el enorme paraguas amarillo.  Parecía imposible que el cachorrillo mojado hubiera estado llorando hacía un par de minutos, ahora tenía una sonrisa abierta tan grande que llegaba intimidar a Armin. El abuelo Arlert los miraba de reojo, como un testigo mudo de algo mágico, el principio de la amistad entre dos niños. Surgida de la nada.

Al final, Eren le rodeó el brazo por los hombros y Armin se dejó abrazar con una sonrisa mucho más tímida que antes. Y siguieron así hasta que salió la luna, se secó el cielo y encontraron el parque de los columpios rojos, para subir más alto que el cielo.

 


	2. Tópico 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, se paró el tiempo. Literalmente.

2 _“Cuando la vio por primera vez, se paró el tiempo”_

Jean Kirschtein pasea por los pasillos del nuevo instituto como si ya fuera dueño del lugar.

No lo es por supuesto. Aún no. No conoce a nadie, (solo a Marco que, como le seguiría hasta el final del mundo, fue lo suficientemente idiota como para trabajar en el restaurante de su padre durante julio entre catorce y quince horas al día para, junto a sus ahorros, pagarse un apartamento cerca del nuevo instituto. Jean trató de hacerle ver que era la gilipollez suprema –iba a volver en Navidad solo para verle- pero como nada le hacía cambiar de opinión, le dejó caer que podía vivir con su madre y con él si tantas ganas tenía de irse al culo del mundo. O sea _si quería_. Marco, tras preguntar nueve veces seguidas si había algún problema, accedió sonriendo con restos de salsa de tomate adornando sus pecosas mejillas), pero ya tiene un plan para ser el tío más popular.

Lo primero, tiene que entrar en el equipo de baloncesto (algo fácil y sencillo para alguien que ha llevado a su equipo a lo más alto de las regionales después de la paliza monumental al instituto de Broadsting con ochenta a cincuenta y dos). Después ser el capitán del equipo. Ligarse a la tía más lista de la clase para que le ayude con Literatura, su hueso desde primaria. Tratar de aprobarlas todas sin mover un puto dedo (eso dice siempre pero al final _pasa lo que pasa_ y su instinto competitivo le incita a estudiar hasta las cuatro con un bote vacío de Redbull y los ojos tan hinchados como pelotas de baseball). Y después de dos años más, con las notas y la beca de baloncesto, entraría en la carrera de arquitectura. Daba igual que sus padres hayan decidido mudarse a ese pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y lo hubieran alejado de sus amigos, su ciudad y su casa. Lo va a conseguir, por sus cojones que lo va a conseguir.

Marco camina unos pasos detrás de él, rodeando a los grupos que se reúnen frente a las taquillas y ríen entre sorbo y sorbo de su café para llevar. Con la voz temblorosa, todavía intimidado por el nuevo instituto, las nuevas luces y el nuevo _todo,_ intenta decirle que su clase no está en el pasillo oeste, pero cada vez que llega a su lado tropieza con otro chico de camisa de cuadros (deben venderlas de oferta porque jura que ha visto cinco iguales en el mismo pasillo) y tiene que disculparse un par de veces antes de seguir avanzando.

Jean se mueve hacia la pared, para llegar a la puta clase de los cojones que está al final del pasillo, pero un gilipollas le empuja hasta una estantería (« _¡¿Qué coño haces, imbécil?!»_ ). Su muñeca golpea la madera y el cristal de su reloj de Star Wars se rompe y la aguja del segundero se detiene entre el ocho y el nueve.

—Me cago en la puta, me ha roto mi puto reloj, será cabrón el puto maricón gilipollas. —Gruñe y se gira para encararle al tipejo que le ha dado un empujón, pero solo ve un mar de cabezas exactamente iguales.

—A lo mejor se puede arreglar —le tranquiliza Marco al llegar junto a él.

—Pero me lo regalaste tú, coño. Es tu reloj. —Jean se lo acercó al oído para escuchar el mecanismo. Nada, caput, ni siquiera un triste _tic_ - _tac_ desacompasado—. Como pille al gilipollas se lo hago tragar. Me he quedado con su cara de imbécil, seguro que le parto un par de dientes antes de que intente devolverme el golpe.

—Jean, no te metas en problemas ya en el primer día —le tranquiliza Marco acariciándole el brazo—. No merece la pena. Solo es un reloj.

—Pero es _tu_ reloj —insiste Jean, quien no necesita mucha excusa para empezar una pelea—, por eso le pillaré al final de clase. Ya lo verás, ya. Se va a cagar.

Jean se mira en el reflejo de la estantería e intenta borrar el ceño fruncido para sonreírse. Marco tiene razón, (como siempre), es su primer día y si quiere conseguir ser el rey del instituto para Navidad tiene que caerle bien a todo el mundo. Además, está mucho más bueno con una sonrisa. Le brillan los ojos, le aparecen cuatro hoyuelos en las mejillas y así se disimulan bien las ojeras bajo los ojos ambarinos, producto de la primera noche de nervios de su vida. En el antiguo instituto tres tías cayeron a sus pies (para bajarle la bragueta) después de una simple sonrisa y piensa doblar el récord para el final del primer trimestre.

Fija la vista y se encuentra un par de ojos azulados en una fotografía que le devuelven la mirada a través del cristal. Algo dentro de él se remueve como coche de carreras empezando a calentar motores y deja de admirar su expresión seductora para centrar su atención en esa carita angelical, de cinco pecas en la nariz y labios muy finos con los que dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica… ( _Chica, sí, tiene que ser una chica, ¿no?_ ) sostiene un premio casi más grande que ella, que la corona como campeona del concurso de ortografía del año 2007. La estantería está llena de fotos con la misma cara de muñeca ( _Pero parece… puede ser también… no, no puede ser_ ) repitiéndose una y otra vez en los años sucesivos. Primer premio en el concurso de matemáticas, el mejor trabajo de historia sobre la guerra civil e incluso el mejor proyecto de ciencias del instituto en el 2010. Y su nombre. Armin Arlert ( _Es un chico. Va a ser un chico, sí. O no. Joder, no sé; puede ser_ ), un nombre raro, pero joder, alguien con el apellido Kirschtein no es quien para juzgar el nombre de nadie. Por las fotos y la sucesión de fechas, calcula que ahora mismo tendrá más o menos su edad. Así que no hay que buscar nada más.

Jean se sonríe de nuevo a través del cristal y cuando Marco le pregunta qué le pasa, la respuesta la relame entre los labios.

—Creo que ya he encontrado a mi tía lista.

O chico.

Lo que sea, tampoco era tan importante. __  
  



	3. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 3: Tópico 3, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque sí, si eres rubia tienes que ser tonta. Es una ley de la física.

 

 

_3 “Las rubias son tontas”_

Jean por fin escucha a Marco y encuentra su clase al final del (otro) pasillo. Se despide de él (ya que el muy idiota se ha inscrito a Bachiller de Letras) y se arregla un poco la ropa para causar una mejor impresión. Deportivas negras, vaqueros nuevos y camiseta de Regreso al Futuro que no cambiará por nada del mundo. Perfecto.

Entra sin nervios, sabiendo que al final de mes ya va a tener a la mitad de los chicos rodeándole, así que busca un sitio en el centro del aula y se estira la espalda mirando a su alrededor. No es diferente a su antigua clase, el típico grupito de chicas a la izquierda, un par de chicos hablando sentados en sus mesas y par de frikis cerca de las ventanas pasando de todo con la mirada fija en sus móviles de última generación. Al final todos acaban mirando a Jean de reojo y no le extraña nada. En su insti también le hacían el vacío durante los primeros meses al tío rarito que venía nuevo, pero Jean es Jean y _sabe_ que eso es im-po-si-ble que le ocurra.

Hay un grupo bastante más grande rodeando una mesa en la primera fila, cerca de la pizarra y las estanterías con los libros, y Jean camina hacia ellos sonriendo por dentro al pensar lo pronto que ha encontrado al rey de la clase, planeando formas rocambolescas de cómo desbancarlo desde ya.

Su sorpresa es monumental cuando ve que el rey del mambo es el chaval que ha visto en las estanterías del honor, luciendo trofeos como si fueran una colección de canicas.

_¿Un friki empollón es el más popular del instituto? El mundo al revés. ¿Cuándo me he caído en la madriguera del conejo?_

Pero hay algo raro. Una alarma se le enciende en un punto de la cabeza que desconocía hasta entonces. No sabe si son sus deportivas rojas, sus pantalones anchos y deshilachados o su camisa a cuadros. No es _para nada_ como se lo esperaba y eso le empieza a mosquear.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó Eren? —pregunta una chica a su derecha.

—Bueno, no le hizo mucha gracia —le contesta Armin con una voz algo más grave y sedosa de lo que cabía esperar. _¿Es que fuma? Tendré que invitarle a algún cigarro_ —. No le gustan mucho los gatos pero ya le he dicho que como diga una palabra en contra de Newton no vuelve a entrar a mi casa.

—Newton, joder Armin —se ríe otro chico— eres empollón hasta para ponerle nombre a tu gato, tío.

—La primera vez que vino a casa, se comió el plato entero de puré de manzana que le hizo mi abuelo y lo lamió hasta dejarlo limpio —comenta Armin sonriendo. Y Jean se mosquea aún más. Hay algo que no funciona del todo bien. Ya está claro que es un chico, no le hacen falta más pistas, pero sigue teniendo ese _algo_ que le está desconcertando—. ¿Cómo querías que lo llamara? ¿Blancanieves?

Y se ríen. Los muy subnormales le ríen la gracia.

Armin levanta una mirada azul ( _Esos ojos no están hechos para que los lleve un tío. O sea, no. Tiene polla, joder, no puede llevar esos ojos)_ y observa a Jean algo sorprendido.

—Hola —el resto de su séquito se dan cuenta de que hay un ser extraño el grupo justo en ese momento—, ¿eres el chico nuevo?

_Calma, Jean. Ahora no es el momento de comerte la cabeza. Céntrate._

—Jean Kirschtein. De Seattle —le saluda con una sonrisa mil veces ensayada para ser encantadora. Expresión relajada, manos en los bolsillos, sonrisa agradable. Bien, bien, nervios fuera—. Nos hemos trasladado por el trabajo de mi madre. No es una historia muy original.

—Tranquilo, yo me mudé a Wayward hace un año, sé lo que es —le dice una chica altísima con pecas que le da la mano con una fuerza casi sobrehumana— bienvenido al culo del mundo. Soy Ymir, ya irás conociendo a los que son menos importantes.

—Gracias. —Y por una vez, Jean lo dice de corazón—. Y… Newton no me parece mal nombre para un gato —añade tras el silencio sepulcral que ha ocasionado su presencia—. El mío se llama Guantes.

Los que no pillan la referencia de Los Simpsons, se separan un poco y le miran como diciendo _¿Y este tío de qué va?_ Los que la entienden, se ríen y se apartan para hacerle un hueco en el privilegiado círculo de la popularidad.

Armin se encuentra en este grupo de gente.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, Jean? —le pregunta señalando la mesa justo detrás de la suya—. Suele faltar un poco de humor inteligentemente absurdo en las primeras filas.

—De ese tengo de sobra.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —afirma Armin sonriéndole a él. Solamente a él.

Y justo en ese momento, Jean siente que pierde, como mínimo, cinco puntos de cociente intelectual.


	4. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 4: Tópico 4, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una situación que ocurre siempre, vamos ¿quién no se ha enamorado alguna vez cuando lo empujan por el pasillo?

 

 

_4 “Tropezaron en un pasillo, los papeles volaron por los aires y, en cuanto se miraron a los ojos, saltaron chispas de amor”_

Jean pasa la mañana como esperaba. El profesor de matemáticas, un hombre gigante, rubio, con un brazo menos (y su apellido, Smith, le recuerda a la peli de Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie) le pide que se presente a la clase. Así que se levanta y en dos zancadas largas, y con las manos bien metidas en sus pantalones bajos, se da a conocer como el tío simpático y encantador que es. Y se sienta sabiendo que más de uno se le ha quedado mirando con interés.

El profesor les pregunta sobre sus vacaciones y les hace una evaluación inicial con un rápido concurso de cálculo mental en el que Jean se encuentra orgullosamente en uno de los cinco últimos que han aguantado hasta el final.  Con la excusa de que en este curso “van muy apretados de tiempo y hay que ponerse las pilas” ( _Como siempre, joder, parece que todos los profesores del país viven con un petardo en el culo_ ) empiezan el tema uno sobre los números naturales y Jean sale de la clase decepcionado por saber que van a estar todo el trimestre dando lo mismito de siempre. Otra vez.

—Ey, espera. —Armin avanza hacia él con una mochila algo más grande que él esgrimiendo varios papeles—. ¿Jean, no?

Jean se vuelve mostrando su sonrisa más atractiva.

 —¿Es que has quedado con ganas de más frases de Los Simpsons?

—Más tarde, que ahora tengo prisa —responde correspondiéndole la sonrisa con otra mucho más educada. Y le entrega los papeles colocándose la mochila en la espalda—. Aquí tienes todos los horarios según las optativas que elijas. Tendrías que ir a secretaría a apuntarte. Y más te vale ir cuanto antes porque a mediodía cierran el cupo.

—¿Alguna recomendación? —pregunta echándole un ligero vistazo a los papeles.

Armin le echa una rápida mirada de arriba abajo que le pone más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Arte —le contesta tras mirarle de arriba abajo—. Tienes pinta de artista.

_Si te dijera de qué tienes pinta tú…_

—¿Se supone que ahora te tengo que agradecer el cumplido o algo así?

—No hace falta. Alguien que conoce el Problema Matemático de Waring tiene todo el derecho de tener la pinta que quiera. —Y el ego de Jean se expande por todo el pasillo a sus anchas—. Tengo que irme. Nos veremos en alguna clase... de ciencias, seguramente.

—Ah, antes de que te vayas —le llama Jean cuando Armin ya empezaba a cabalgar bajo su enorme mochila—, ¿hay equipo de baloncesto, no? ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? 

—¿Quieres entrar? —se sorprende echándole una mirada incluso más larga. _Joder, qué coño te pasa chaval, déjate de miraditas que mi cara está aquí arriba_ — _._ Sí, podrías valer. Las pruebas seguramente serán dentro de dos semanas porque el capitán todavía no ha llegado de las vacaciones.

—Iré —recalca para que le quede bien clarito al rubiales—. Vas a flipar con mis tiros libres, a mí nadie me para.

—Ya veremos —contesta Armin. La campana suena en ese momento con un chirrido que los sobresalta a los dos—. Siempre he odiado ese sonido. —Y se ríe tocándose el oído—. Ve ahora a secretaría que no habrá nadie. Nos vemos, Jean—se despide caminando hacia el lado contrario.

Jean se despide con la mano y mira los papeles. Hay como mil optativas distintas y ninguna le atrae demasiado. Al final acabará apuntándose a Arte para pasar el rato hablando con Marco por whatsapp para hacer dos rayajos en el último minuto y decir que es contemporáneo.

El timbre suena de nuevo avisando a los rezagados de que ya han empezado las clases. Aprieta el paso todavía revisando los horarios y viendo cuál es que más le conviene (dependiendo de la clase a la que puede faltar más) cuando de golpe, choca con un cuerpo muerto y cae hacia atrás mandado los papeles a volar.

—Pero serás gilipollas —se queja Jean acariciándose el codo que ha apoyado en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe. _Como esto me haga perder en las pruebas de baloncesto, me lo cargo._

—¿Gilipollas yo? Has sido tú, que has venido corriendo con estos papeles de mierda —preguntó el chico empezando a levantarse del suelo, apoyándose en la pared para no volver a caer.

Jean tiene la réplica en la puntita de la lengua. La muerde un poquito, la saborea entre dientes y al instante recuerda dónde ha visto esa cara de _subnormal-romperrelojes-cabróndesgraciadomelasvasapagar._

—¡Tú! —exclama enseñándole la muñeca con el reloj sin vida—. Me rompiste el reloj, cabronazo.

—Y una mierda, por un golpe no ha podido romperse tu mierda de reloj —gruñe él con los ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. Desafiándole a que le lleve la contraria.

_Y encima se me pone chulito._

—¡Me empujaste antes de clase, cabrón! —insiste Jean notando calor por toda la cara y un picor familiar en los puños—. ¿Es que además de enano eres corto?

—Eso no me lo dices en la calle, caracaballo.

—¿Caracaballo? —se sorprende riéndose por dentro. Ya nota cómo se va calentando, lo nota en la sangre. _Golpéale. Pégale un puñetazo en la cara, en el estómago, en la barbilla, rómpele los dientes_ —. ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre, enano?

Le empuja y el muy imbécil le devuelve el empujón.

—Como me vuelvas a decir enano te voy a…

—Le aconsejo que no termine esa frase, señor Jaeger —lo corta una voz grave y siseante.

Ambos se vuelven hacia la puerta de secretaría de donde sale un hombrecillo de ojos grises con el corte de pelo perfecto, el traje recién estrenado y zapatos caros tan limpios que se podría comer en ellos. Antes de morir aplastado sin piedad.

—Caballeros, les recuerdo que esto es un instituto y no un patio de primaria —dice el hombre ajustándose la camisa bajo la chaqueta hasta que esté completamente recta. _Joder y estamos en septiembre, este hombre va a morir de frío en noviembre_ —. Así que les aconsejo que las pequeñas redecillas infantiles las solucionen de forma sensata.

—Sí, señor —responden evitando mirarse.

—Y tengo clase contigo, Jaeger. No sé cómo no estás esperándome en tu sitio.

—¡Iba para allá pero este subnormal…!

—Sin excusas, Eren —ataja el hombre antes de que Jean empezara a ladrarle unas cuantas cosas al capullo romperrelojes—. Vamos, que ya vamos bastante retrasados.

Y ambos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo sin prestar atención a Jean que se había quedado compuesto y sin pelea, con ganas de darle mamporrazos a las paredes, las ventanas y las puertas.

_¿Por qué he tenido que acabar en este puto pueblo de mierda? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para que el karma me la tenga jurada? Esto no me pasaba nunca en Seattle, en Seattle era mejor, en Seattle me tenían respeto, quiero volver a Seattle, quiero volver a Seattle, quiero volver a Seattle._

Al final se apunta a Arte. No tiene ganas de pensar en nada más y en algún sitio ha leído que la pintura amansa a las fieras. Algo le hará a él.


	5. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 5: Tópico 5, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A quién no le ha dado rabia al ser el último de enterarse de todo?

 

 

 

_5 “Los rumores corren como la pólvora”_

El resto de profesores siguen la línea de Smith y el fin de semana le pesa a Jean con un trabajo de química, otro de literatura y tres páginas de problemas de matemáticas por hacer. Así que el sábado se lo pasa con Marco viendo la mierda de pueblo en el que viven ( _Ni un centro comercial, Marco, aquí no hay más que vacas y abejas_ ) y por la tarde juegan a la Play en el sofá con una bolsa de chuches entre los dos de casi un kilo. El domingo, a última hora, hace los deberes con un dolor de estómago de tres pares de cojones.

Al miércoles siguiente, durante el recreo, ya tiene un grupo formado. Marco, a su lado como siempre, Ymir la chica de pecas con la fuerza de un oso (« _Tía, tu nombre es muy raro para ser de chica». «Significa “gigante de escarcha” en la tradición nórdica, pasmao_ ». _«Y te creerás inteligente diciendo esa mier… No, los huevos no, ¡los huevos no!»)_ , y Connie y Sasha, una pareja más rara que la hostia que durante la mayor parte del tiempo parecen hablar en otro idioma.

Marco le pasa la bolsa de Papa Delta desde lo alto de la escalera y Jean se mete un puñado de patatas en la boca observando a un grupillo de lejos. El capullo romperrelojes (que ya ha conseguido arreglar su reloj, pero seguirá recordándole como el capullo romperrelojes), con la pelota de baloncesto apoyada en el estómago, le habla a un hatajo de borregos que escuchan sus estúpidas palabras con una adoración de… de… de borregos. Y lo peor es que a su derecha, a la derecha del capullo romperrelojes, está Armin con el sol brillándole en el pelo, riéndole las gracias al puto subnormal. _Joder, no entiendo nada._

—Te has quedado en la inopia, chaval —le suelta Ymir dándole un puñetazo.

—Hostia puta, Ymir —se queja masajeándose el hombro—. A ver si controlamos un poco la fuerza.

—Si yo me conozco esa mirada de corderito —Ymir le rodea con el brazo y mira en la misma dirección con la barbilla clavada en el hombro malherido—, veamos, estás mirando a la rubita de la primera fila. La de las trenzas raras y el vestido corto.

—Que no estoy mirando a nadie.

—A Jean le gustan las morenas —aporta Connie dándole un sonoro sorbo a su batido de vainilla y chocolate—. Yo creo que le gusta la del móvil rosa.

—Esa es pelirroja, no morena —añade Sasha—. Estás ciego, Connie.

—Que no, que es morena.

—¿La que está más blanca que la leche? Si parece enferma —dice Ymir—. Pero vamos, que a Jean le gusta la rubia.

—Que no estoy mirando a nadie, cojones —exclama él intentando calmar el furor de Celestina que había surgido de la nada—. Es que no lo entiendo, y ya está.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Que yo te lo explico —le sisea Ymir todavía colgando del brazo—. Y si no quieres, ya te lo explica Marco que le tiene que gustar más.

—A mí no me metas —responde él, cortante, sentado en lo alto de su barandilla.

Jean rumia las palabras, las mastica y mira al capullo romperrelojes acercándose a Armin y acariciándole la punta de la nariz, lo que provoca una irrupción de carcajadas que le llegan desde el otro lado del patio. Al final las escupe porque se le acumulan en la boca y la saliva empieza a ser corrosiva.

—Ese —suelta señalándole sin vergüenza ninguna— no entiendo cómo lo adoran tanto. Es un imbécil y cara de imbécil y cuerpo de imbécil y no lo soporto.

—¿Eren? —pregunta Sansa sorbiendo del batido de Connie—. Si es muy buen crío, muy majo y tal.

—Es que metió tres triples en los dos últimos minutos de la final —le explica Connie. Jean asiente, entendiéndolo todo de repente—. Gracias a él estamos en primera división del interestatal.

—Ah, ya. —Jean intenta verle con otros ojos (tiene un póster de Pau Gasol al lado del de Los Juegos del Hambre y ambos lo reciben nada más llegar a la habitación). Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero Eren codea a Armin y le habla al oído, y el muy idiota le ríe las gracias. Y Jean le vuelve a tener asco—. ¿Y Armin? ¿Por qué?

—¿Quién es Armin? —pregunta Marco bajando de la barandilla y poniéndose a su lado.

—El rubio que está a la derecha del imbécil —le explica moviéndole la cabeza en su dirección—. Va a mi clase y es un tío de puta madre. Es listo como el que más y no tiene ningún problema para prestar sus apuntes o para explicar El teorema de Pitágoras veinte veces. ¿Y está con ese capullo?

—Hombre, es que es su novio.

En ese momento Jean siente que los termómetros bajan veinte grados de golpe. Las Papa Delta se le atascan en el estómago y no puede digerirlas.

—¿Qué me estás contando?

—¿Llevas una semana y pico aquí y te enteras ahora? —se ríe Ymir robándole el sitio a Marco en lo alto de la escalera—. Pues son los reyes del instituto. Todo el mundo les adora.

—Sí —reafirma Connie dejando de luchar con Sasha para que no se quede con su batido. La chica se lo termina de un sorbo y lo repela con la pajita—. Y llevan saliendo unos años ya.

—¿Pero me estáis tomando el pelo o qué? —Jean los mira otra vez por si se le ha escapado algo. Nada, los sigue viendo igual de antes, uno listo y otro imbécil. Y encima romperrelojes—. ¿Cómo él puede estar saliendo con _eso_?

—El amor no entiende ni de edad, ni de sexo, ni de hostias en vinagre —dice Ymir señalando con la cabeza a la pareja del grupo. Sansa tiene cara de culpable y le cuela un caramelo medio derretido en el bolsillo de Connie y le planta un besazo en la mejilla—. Ni de nada, Jean. El amor no entiende de nada ya.

Marco le presta un chicle para pasar el mal trago y Jean lo mastica con rabia.

_Novios, tío, que son novios y me entero ahora. El imbécil está con Armin. Con Armin. O sea, ni que fueran gays o algo._

Se traga el chicle sin darse cuenta sintiéndose iluminado.

_Hostia, que son gays._

Y cuando llega a clase, se pregunta de dónde viene el sabor a menta que tiene en la boca.

_  
_


	6. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 6: Tópico 6, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jean no se le da bien eso de pasar desapercibido. Aunque lo intente.

 

 

 

_6 “Si eres nuevo en el instituto, tienes que pasar desapercibido al menos los primeros días del curso”_

Jean se rasca la barriga y bosteza con la boca en forma de una “o” perfecta. Esa mañana le ha costado mucho más de lo normal salir de la cama así que al final lo ha hecho arrastrándose hasta el baño donde se ha lavado los dientes y se ha peinado con el peine de Marco porque no encontraba el suyo. La noche anterior se había hecho una pequeña maratón de Steven Universe y la última vez que había mirado el reloj eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Por lo tanto, es normal despertarse a las nueve y pico con legañas en los ojos y los dibujos animados martilleándole las sienes.

 _Garnet es la jefa del cotarro, si lo sé yo,_ piensa mientras se obliga a recorrer los pasillos desérticos del instituto hora y media hora después de que empezaran las clases. Ni siquiera ha intentado correr para llegar a tiempo, si total iba a llegar tarde de todas formas ¿qué más da cinco minutos que treinta? Y hay cosas peores en el mundo, nadie se ha muerto por llegar tarde a clase.

—¿Se puede profe? —pregunta después de llamar a la puerta tan educadamente como le permite su poca vergüenza. La clase entera se gira hacia él, el profesor Smith le mira de hito en hito—. Se me han pegado las sábanas. ¿Puedo pasar?

No tiene ni ganas de inventarse una excusa.

El profesor Smith (Jean está cada vez más convencido que tuvo que ser un general o un espía o algo parecido, porque nadie pierde un brazo como quien pierde las llaves) se acerca la carpeta de faltas y con la mano que le queda, le invita a pasar.

—En este centro no toleramos los retrasos, señor Kirschtein. —Abre la carpeta y empieza a escribir—. Mucho me temo que tendré que comunicárselo a su madre en una nota. Y escribirle al director para que comience a rellenar tu expediente para dejar plasmado tu mal comportamiento.

—Vamos, le podía haber pasado a cualquiera —se queja Jean un poco más espabilado que antes.

_A cualquiera que le flipe Steven Universe._

—Lo siento, pero son las normas.

—Me tiene que estar tomando el pelo. — _¿Una nota a casa por un puto retraso? ¿Y un parte? ¿En dónde estamos, en la cárcel?—._ ¿Va en serio?

 _—_ Totalmente _._ Así se lo pensará dos veces antes de que se le ocurra volver a llegar tarde a una de mis clases.

Jean guarda silencio, esperando que por algún milagro alguien suelte una carcajada y le diga que es una cámara oculta y que aparecerá en el programa de Agárralos como puedas de Salvatore Vulcano. Pero nadie dice palabra.

_No, esto no es la cárcel, es peor. Es primer curso de Primaria._

—Profesor —dice Ymir repanchingada en su silla—, venga, no sea así. Estoy segura que habrá algo que Jean pueda hacer para quitarle la falta.

—Bueno —Smith deja de escribir y Jean empieza a tener una pequeña llamita de esperanza. Al menos su madre no fliparía por retrasarse una de las primeras clases en el instituto y no le saltaría con el discurso de _Me prometiste que este curso ibas a mejorar, Jean. No lo estoy viendo. Castigado dos años sin ordenador, sin PSP y sin ver a Marco. Y no me discutas Jean, ya bastantes problemas me estás dando_ —, quizás sí haya algo que puedas hacer.

—Claro que sí, hombre —suelta él algo más sarcásticamente de lo que debería—. ¿Quiere que limpie los borradores? ¿La pizarra? ¿Ordeno los libros alfabéticamente, por autor, por tamaño?

Las sonrisas de sus compañeros, cómplices y ladinas todas ellas, le indican que está cayendo en una especie de trampa para ratones.

—Va a ser mucho más simple. —Smith se levanta y chasquea los dedos—. Arlert, ayúdame.

Entre los dos levantan la pizarra hasta que roza el techo dejando a la vista un tablero mucho más pequeño con dos ecuaciones de tercer grado idénticas.

Sin pretenderlo, y aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, la calculadora mental de Jean empieza a funcionar.

—Juguemos a un juego —le propone Smith tendiéndole un rotulador verde—. Si consigues ganar a uno de mis alumnos, no le mandaré ninguna nota a tu madre.

_Lo tenías planeado. ¿Verdad, manco cabrón?_

—No me mires así, le hago este jueguecito a todos mis nuevos alumnos pero cada año me invento excusas diferentes —la sonrisa de Smith se une a la de sus alumnos. Cabrones todos—. Armin, te toca el rotulador azul.

—¿Prefieres la ecuación de la derecha o de la izquierda? —pregunta él con cara de no haber roto un plato en su puta vida. _Tú antes molabas, rubio._

—Es lo mismo, te voy a dejar por los suelos —le reta Jean colocándose en la ecuación de la derecha. Rotulador verde en mano. Preparado para la carrera.

Un coro de “ _uuuhhh”_ le llega a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, siempre puedes intentarlo —comenta Armin destapando cuidadosamente su rotulador.

Parece que se está divirtiendo y eso le toca mucho los cojones. ¿Él se juega que le abran un expediente y está tan contento? Se iba a enterar. Se iba a enterar pero bien. Nadie que esté en sus cabales le da un rotulador a Jean Kirschtein y le dice que solucione una ecuación. Con tanta cháchara estúpida ya ha despejado mentalmente la primera _x._ Van a flipar cuando escriba la respuesta en treinta segundos.

—¡Machácale, Armin! —le anima un chico de las primeras filas.

—¿Preparados?

Jean mira el reloj de muñeca. El segundero estaba en el diez. No se va a permitir llegar de nuevo a ese número. Menos de un minuto y contando.

—¿Listos? —Y, a falta de pistola que dé la salida, golpea su carpeta en el escritorio.

Empieza a escribir a toda prisa. La _x_ es tres quintos, solo tiene que reemplazarla en la segunda ecuación, que solo tiene dos incógnitas, y sabrá el resultado de _y._ Escribe más deprisa, sin cuidar mucho de los trazos ni hacer caso a los vítores que gritan _Arlert_ a todo pulmón a pesar de que Smith pide _Un poco de decoro, por favor, que al lado están dando clase,_ pero parece que el muy cabrón se lo pasa mejor que todos ellos juntos.

Siete sextos. Perfecto. Sustituye ambas incógnitas en la tercera ecuación. Despeja. Elimina los números iguales y el resultado de _z_ es uno.

Mira el reloj. El segundero acaba de llegar al cuatro. Sonríe volviéndose hacia su público y se inclina ante ellos.

—Y así, chicos —tapona el rotulador verde de la manera más teatral que se le ocurre, trazando un pequeño arco en el aire hasta que la punta es engullida por el tapón—, es cómo se despeja una ecuación de tres incógnitas. Autógrafos a la salida, gracias.

Se gira hacia su rival, cuyos ojos azules se han congelado en una mueca de asombro. Apenas había empezado a despejar la _y_ en ese momento.

—No te sientas mal, Arlert. Algunas veces se gana y otras se pierde —se recochinea palmeándole la espalda. En dos zancadas llega hasta Smith y le deja el rotulador en la mesa—. ¿Entonces… empezamos la clase o no?

Dos días después llega a sus oídos que Jean Kirschtein es un genio y se ha colado en un instituto de gente normal para evaluarlos a todos. Cuando se entera empieza a reír tan fuerte que asusta a las animadoras del equipo de baloncesto y caen desde la pirámide de cuatro pisos.


	7. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 7: Tópico 7, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por supuesto que el chico más bajito debe ser el pasivo. Lo pone en la Ley de "Haz lo que te dé la gana con tu cuerpo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metáforas sobre el sexo no tan metafóricas.

_7 El chico lindo siempre será el pasivo_

Calor.

Hace tanta calor en su habitación que cualquier otra persona habría necesitado un respiro, un vaso de agua, abrir las ventanas. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, no hay ninguna necesidad de _parar._ Armin le muerde la nuca y le besa la espalda desnuda. Eren gimotea debajo de él y le aprieta la mano para que vaya más rápido. Más fuerte, más deprisa, más calor. Le pican los dedos, le duele el pecho y le respira en la piel, sonriéndole aunque no le pueda ver.

Eren se corre en sus manos y él acaba momentos después, con el cuerpo vibrándole como una copa de cristal frente a un cantante de ópera.

Armin sale de dentro de él despacio y con muchísimo cuidado. Sabe que esa es la parte más dolorosa para Eren e intenta hacerle sentir mejor con besos en los hombros y caricias en el pecho. Se acuesta a su lado deseando cerrar los ojos y dormir la siesta al menos media hora ( _Quince minutos, ¿de verdad es mucho pedir?)_ pero Eren gira la cabeza y sabe que sus pequeños segundos de silencio y tranquilidad han terminado.

—Tenías razón —afirma él plantándole pequeños besos en la boca. Armin ronronea y se acerca más a su piel. El calor de la habitación ya ha desaparecido y ahora solo quiere dormir unas horas abrazado a él—. De espaldas duele menos.

—Cuando quieras, puedes probar conmigo —dice acariciándole la mejilla. Y la sonrisa de Eren se ve desde kilómetros de distancia.

—No me des ideas —susurra echándose encima, mucho más que dispuesto a hacer lo prometido. Pero para. Se aleja. Frunce la nariz y Armin se da cuenta de que se ha acordado—. Hoy teníamos algo, ¿no?

—Sí —suspira entrecerrando los ojos—. La fiesta de Reiner, a las ocho.

—Pues venga, vamos.

Eren se viste mientras Armin le ordena a su cuerpo que se empiece a mover. Su cuerpo reacciona muy lentamente y por un momento parece que está hecho de gelatina plastificada. No quiere ir. No solo por el obvio cansancio, dos horas y media con el profesor Ackermman agota a cualquiera, física y mentalmente. Pero no es por eso. Necesita un respiro de su vida social. Demasiados chicos sonriéndole, pidiendo su opinión, haciéndole preguntas en clase, queriendo salir para ver una película, para ir de compras, para verles jugar. Era demasiada presión. Ya ha olvidado la última vez que se quedó una tarde entera en casa, leyendo un libro o haciendo los deberes sin controlar la hora porque _Eren va a venir y tenemos que comprar la nueva equipación antes de ir a cenar con Bert y Reiner._ Solo pedía unas horas para sí mismo, para alejarse de todo. Para dejar de ser el mismo chico popular, sonriente y amable para centrarse simplemente en ver las nubes pasar por el cielo. O no. O lo que sea, pero alejado de todo.

A veces se recrimina lo egoísta que es por desear estar solo antes de acompañar a Eren a tomar un helado en la tienda de la esquina y hablar con él después de haber estado días y días y días juntos. Y al final lo hace, porque es lo que se supone que debe _querer_ hacer. Lo que todo el mundo _debe querer_ hacer. ¿Quién no querría estar las veinticuatro horas con el chico al que quiere? Y si a él le apetecía ir a una fiesta, debería acompañarle. Es lo correcto.

Así que no entiende por qué esa bola de su pecho se está haciendo cada vez más grande.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Eren ajustándose el cinturón.

—No, qué va —contesta él saliendo de la cama para darle un suave beso. A pesar de todo, sabe lo importante que es la popularidad para Eren. Y compartir su tiempo con él. No puede estropearlo—. Solo estoy preocupado porque Smith nos ha puesto muchos deberes y Jean ya me está pisando los talones con las notas. Al final me quitará el primer puesto de la clase y es algo que no puedo permitir, mi honor está en juego —bromea recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

—Ese imbécil no es normal —gruñe Eren ayudándole a buscar los calcetines disparejos. La lavadora de su novio continua tragándose mágicamente todos los pares iguales—. Y tú no deberías seguirle el juego. Sabes muy bien que eres más listo que él y que cualquiera, no te piques con las notas.

—Es divertido —admite encontrando la camisa arrugada bajo la estantería. _Jo, me había levantado temprano para plancharla_ —. Ya está. ¿Te apetece una ducha antes de ir a casa de Reiner? ¿Qué tal un masaje de espalda bajo el agua caliente? Te vendría bien.

Eren ya está prácticamente desnudo cuando termina la frase. Armin abre la llave del agua caliente y Eren le ataca por detrás mordiéndole el cuello con todos los dientes. Y de repente se le olvidan las ganas que tenía de estar solo.

 

 


	8. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 8: Tópico 8, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La biblioteca es donde se encuentran los momentos más mágicos de una pareja.

_8 “Los chicos no se fijan en los detalles”_

Es oficial. En ese pueblo de mierda están todos locos. Todos. Locos.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido mandar un trabajo _a mano_ sobre las propiedades de unas plantas de mierda? ¿Y a quién cojones le importaba si las margaritas de azufre, sea lo que sea eso, tuvieran efectos calmantes o saciantes o lo que fuera? Pues a nadie, porque el resto del mundo estaba cuerdo. Y ellos estaban locos. Esa es la principal diferencia.

Y encima sin internet. Les habían prohibido utilizar esa maravillosa herramienta que era Wikipedia para buscar una sola palabra sobre las margaritas de azufre. Así que Jean se armó de valor y atravesó esa puerta con las letras más terroríficas del universo. BIBLIOTECA.

Y ahora… ahora está recorriendo las estanterías de la sección de herbología del instituto para contentar a la loca de Hanji, su profesora de Geografía. Y encima eso. Geografía. Tiene que buscar _flores_ para la clase de Geografía. No tenía ni puto sentido.

Marco se había ofrecido a ayudarle con la búsqueda, pero después de pasarse dos días enteritos analizando un libro de un tal Mark Twain se merecía un poco de descanso así que Jean le sugirió que fuera a hacer unas cuantas canastas y entrenar para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto la próxima semana. Por lo que en ese momento Marco está mejorando sus tiros libres mientras él tiene que pasarse la tarde buscando entre las páginas de _Plantas aromáticas_ y _Hierbas sedantes_ para encontrar una mínima referencia que le pudiera servir para llenar los cinco folios que tenía como mínimo.

 _Pero primero tendré que encontrar algo para empezar a inventarme alguna mierda con la que llenar cinco folios,_ pensó dejando el cuarto libro sobre aromaterapia que había encontrado. (En un instituto. Aromaterapia. Todos locos).

Al coger un nuevo libro, _Abecedario de las plantas, de la A a la Z_ , ve una pequeñita figura a través del hueco de la estantería. Una pequeñita figura que él conoce demasiado bien para el poco tiempo que lleva estudiando ahí.

Armin lee en una de las mesas que estaban cerca del ventanal aprovechando la luz de la tarde que entra a través del cristal. Con cuatro o cinco folios encima de la mesa, el bolígrafo sin capucha y los codos bien apoyados en el borde de madera. Apenas sin parpadear mientras pasa las hojas. Y parece… diferente. O sea, no se ha tintado el pelo de rojo ni se ha hecho tres piercings en la nariz. Pero estaba distinto a cuando estaba rodeado de su séquito de ovejas necesitadas de atención. Más relajado. Sí, podía ser. Y tranquilo, casi como pudiera respirar mejor rodeado de libros sobre Historia y folletos del Club de ajedrez. Jean no sabe por qué, pero desde esa distancia (y escondido entre los libros como si fuera una especie de psicópata acosador de rubios listos como el hambre), Jean piensa que era algo más apropiado verle así. Que así es como debe estar en vez de rodeado de fans locos.

―¡Armin! ―lo saluda uno de esos fans locos. Henry, de granos como volcanes en el punto justo de su erupción y una sinusitis eterna que le hacía sorber los mocos después de cada maldita frase―. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está Eren?

―Bien. Leer. Ha salido con su madre y su hermana a comprar. ―Armin contesta a las tres preguntas cerrando el libro en el proceso. Ahora que Jean ha visto a Armin únicamente rodeado de tranquilidad y luz natural, se da cuenta de su cambio. Un escudo invisible lleno de sonrisas y palabras amables esconde su fastidio y sus ganas de seguir leyendo.

 ―¿Y no has ido con ellos? ―Henry se cruza de piernas y se acomoda en su silla para dejar pasar el tiempo hablando con el chico más popular del instituto―. Creía que eras como de la familia.

 ―Lo soy pero ya sabes… a veces quiere a estar a solas con su hijo, hablar con él y obligarle a comprarse unos pantalones vaqueros porque los tiene todos destrozados.

―Sí, sí, te entiendo muy bien. Kate es igual con su madre. Quiere estar a solas para comprar y esas cosas. Tarde de chicas, la llaman. Pero eso no quiere decir que Eren sea una chica. Bueno, es _gay_ pero eso no lo hace una chica. Y tú tampoco eres una chica.

Jean no puede aguantarlo. Ese tío es más imbécil que la media y obviamente su imbecilidad está molestando a Armin, así que sale de su escondite con una sonrisa y saluda al rubio.

―Ahí estabas ―dice Jean conteniéndose para no mandar a volar a Henry de una patada―. He encontrado el libro de Hanji. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

Armin tarda tres segundos en contestar, justo antes de que Jean tenga que salir en su auxilio con otra excusa.

―Sí ―dice tratando de hacerse escuchar―. Claro. Lo siento, Henry, tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

―Claro, claro, claro ―se disculpa el imbécil dejándole el asiento libre―. Ningún problema. Nos vemos, Armin. Suerte con las flores de fósforo.

―Adiós Henry ―se despide Jean rápidamente antes de que a Armin se le ocurriera corregirle (es muy capaz)―. Tengo una pregunta para el chico más listo de Wayward _._ Si un tío te está molestando ¿por qué no le mandas a paseo? Solo son cinco palabras y no son tan difíciles, si quieres te las enseño. “Vete a tomar por culo”.

―Gracias pero creo que las conozco ―dice Armin con la media sonrisa amable de siempre―. Y no me estaba molestando. Es un buen chico, solo le apetecía charlar.

―Sí, pero algo me dice que a ti no ―apuntó dejando la mano en la cubierta del libro. _La princesa prometida, qué mariconada_. _Hola, me llamo Íñigo Montoya. Tú mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir de aburrimiento_ ―. ¿O me equivoco?

Armin resopla con una carcajada a medias que queda atascada en sus labios.

―Creía que con los años había conseguido disimular mejor.

―Pues deja de disimular y di las cosas claras. ―Jean se levanta y se estira la espalda dispuesto a dejarle en paz―. Quiero estar solo. Me importa una mierda lo que me estás contando. Lárgate.

―No es tan fácil.

―Sí que lo es. Es más fácil que leer _La princesa prometida_ sin potar arcoíris con cada párrafo. ―Armin esconde fútilmente el título del libro y Jean suelta una carcajada―. Cuando quieras te enseño libros de verdad para que dejes de leer historias de niñas. Pero por ahora, te dejo en paz para que puedas _disfrutar_ de tu lectura.

―Eres un chico peculiar, Jean ―dice Armin abriendo de nuevo su libro por su marcapáginas de El señor de los anillos.

―No soy peculiar. Soy de ciudad y mi ADN me permite estar más cuerdo que cualquiera de vosotros.

―Y observador ―añade Armin tras una pequeña pausa.

Jean se encoge de hombros y sigue con su búsqueda de la flor de los huevos con la sensación de haber hecho la buena acción del día.

 

 


	9. Fueron perdices y vivieron felices Chapter 9: Tópico 9, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco suspira y se muerde la lengua y se va. Y repite la operación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Marco.

 

_9 “Cada día en la nueva casa promete ser un infierno”_

Marco es un chico sencillo. Con una rutina que seguir, deberes que completar y mucho por esconder. Se define a sí mismo como un soñador sin sueños, que lo único que necesita es disfrutar el momento siendo consciente de lo mucho que arriesga cada vez que le mira a los ojos. Se levanta cada mañana a las siete y media porque sabe que es imposible que Jean se despierte más temprano para ir al instituto a una hora decente. Cumple con sus deberes, ayuda en casa, juega al baloncesto cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Es un adolescente con la cabeza en las nubes y los pies en la tierra que espera pasar desapercibido.

Y es un buen amigo para Jean. El mejor amigo que puede llegar a ser.

Dentro de las obligaciones con las que se organiza todos los días, siempre tiene tiempo para él. En el recreo o jugar juntos a los tiros libres e incluso a veces se pone a su lado para ver esos dibujos animados sobre gemas del espacio que nunca ha llegado a comprender del todo. Siempre tiene un huequecito para Jean. Aunque sea para escucharle quejarse de lo muy poco que le gusta el pueblucho en el que están. Y trata de animarlo cada vez que puede.

—Sabes que no será para siempre, Jean —le dice dejando los platos en el lavavajillas—. No te enfades más.

—No me enfado. —Jean hace una mueca y Marco siente un dolor en el pecho que conoce demasiado bien—. Pero son gente rara, Marco.

—Puede que a ellos le parezcamos raros nosotros —comenta mientras cierra la puerta del lavavajillas. Jean programa la máquina para el modo ahorro (porque siempre le han gustado mucho eso de darle a los botones y que los aparatos hagan lo que les ordena) y ambos se encaminan a sendas habitaciones.

—Soy el tío más normal de toda Norteamérica, no me puedes negar eso —afirma Jean rascándose ese picotazo que tiene en el hombro.

Y Marco se cose la boca con sus inseguridades por aguja para no empezar a explicarle lo no-normal que es. Lo especial que le parece que chasque con la lengua cuando termina de resolver un problema difícil o la paciencia que tiene al explicarle un nuevo pase de baloncesto; la felicidad que siente cuando se sienta a su lado en el comedor y le entretiene para que deje la disertación sobre Kraus a medias y que vea con él la tercera parte de Destino final (« _Ya que te niegas a ver Steven Universe por lo menos podrías dignarte a ver esta película conmigo. Digo yo». «Está bien, pero luego me dejarás en paz para que termine mi trabajo». «Eso está más que hecho»)._

Pero deja pasar el momento, como siempre. Por qué iba a arriesgarlo todo si él nunca va a entenderlo. O, más bien, a corresponderle. Si él está feliz por tener la oportunidad de pasarle las galletas dinosaurio durante el desayuno o de ofrecerle la leche que queda en el bote porque _No vamos a dejar dos dedos de leche en el frigorífico._ Para qué exponerse diciéndole todo lo que lleva dentro.

—Vete a dormir que mañana es tu gran día —dice dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— _Nuestro_ gran día. Los dos vamos a conseguir un puesto en el equipo de baloncesto sí o sí —rectifica Jean rascándose el ombligo por debajo de la camiseta del pijama—. Buenas noches, Marco. Y acuérdate de encender el repelente de mosquitos.

Marco no puede quejarse. Sabe que no puede exigirle más a la vida y se contenta con lo que tiene. Y lo tiene a él, todos los días, a todas horas; cada vez que lo necesita está ahí. Qué más quiere. Es un chico afortunado, el que más. Y sí, le quiere tanto que le explota el pecho cada vez que están juntos, pero hace tiempo que se ha rendido ante la evidencia. En pocos años (quizá en muy pocos meses) Jean saldrá con una chica con más curvas que la carretera de Los Ángeles y él tendrá que poner su mejor cara y felicitarle con sinceridad. Porque si eso es lo que Jean necesita él va a dar, aunque le mate por dentro. Otra cosa sería traicionar su confianza.

Marco se acuesta y cierra los ojos para tratar de dormirse de inmediato. Solo quiere que el reloj corra más rápido para que, de nuevo, suene a las siete y media de la mañana y él pueda verle de nuevo.

_Buenas noches, Jean. Que descanses, Jean. Te adoro, Jean._

 


	10. Las jugadas se ven mejor desde las gradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Os equivocáis. La magia del baloncesto solo se puede apreciar desde la cancha.

Pasa el día sentado en su silla, mirando el reloj de la clase. Juguetea con los pies, se muerde el interior de la boca y gira el bolígrafo entre sus dedos intentando que la capucha termine hacia arriba. Ha necesitado quince intentos y ahora está intentando romper su propio récord.

—¿Nervioso por las pruebas de baloncesto? —pregunta Armin volviéndose en su silla hacia él.

—Para nada. —Deja el boli en la mesa y le presta toda su atención. Armin es una distracción más entretenida que observar la posición de su capucha—. No hay nadie en este instituto mejor que yo para entrar en el equipo.

—¿Eres rápido?

—El que más.

—¿Triples?

—Se me dan mejor los tiros libres, pero me defiendo bastante bien —afirma orgulloso.

—Eso está bien, pero ¿has practicado durante el verano?

—El baloncesto es mi tercer hobby favorito. —Los dos primeros tienen que ver con la ciencia ficción y el cine de terror con un cubo maxi de palomitas saladas. Pero eso se lo guarda, para cuando esté menos nervioso y pueda lucirse con toda tranquilidad.

Armin asiente, satisfecho con su interrogatorio.

—¿Vendrás a verme? —La pregunta le sale sin pensar. Tampoco sabe por qué le ha salido tan _así._ Tendrá que ver con que Armin consiguió un 96 en el examen de fórmulas químicas y Jean solo llegó al 89. Así que tiene ganas de demostrarle que puede meter un 100% de tiros libres. Siguen con el rollo de _A ver quién es el mejor de los dos_ y, sinceramente, es muy entretenido competir en otra cosa que no sea meterse palomitas en la boca sin atragantarse.

—Puede —dice guardando el bolígrafo de Jean en su estuche—. Tendré que ir a desearte suerte, ¿no? Aunque puede que no la necesites viendo lo preparado que estás.

—Nunca viene de más un poquito de suerte extra.

—Entonces no tengo opción. —Y se gira justo en el instante en que el profesor de Economía entra por la puerta.

Al acabar la clase, Jean se dirige al gimnasio a paso rápido. Marco le sigue resoplando unos pasos más atrás.

—Jean… más despacio.

—Nos van a quitar los sitios en los vestuarios ―grita girando en la esquina, atropellando a un par de chicas que estaban en el sitio incorrecto en el momento menos apropiado―. ¡Lo siento, tengo prisa! ―se disculpa corriendo hacia atrás para llegar a los vestuarios.

Como suponía, ya había cinco chicos allí (dos de tercero y unos cuantos en su último año) poniéndose el chándal y charlando animadamente para calmar los nervios.

Jean no habla con nadie. Se pone la ropa lo más rápido que puede, se lía con los nudos de las zapatillas deportivas y sale a la cancha cubierta diez minutos antes de que empiece las pruebas.

―Ya ha llegado el primero, vaya ―lo saluda un tío rubio de su altura con los brazos más grandes que ha visto en su vida―. Aquí la gente siempre se retrasa.

―Sí, bueno, a mí me gusta ser puntual ―se congratula Jean tratando de controlar la respiración. Ha debido superar todas las marcas de velocidad habidas y por haber al correr hasta allí en menos de tres minutos―. Soy Jean, de tercer año.

―Reiner Braun, capitán del equipo. ―Le da la mano y Jean siente los dedos aplastados por sus manazas de Tarzán―. Y sé quién eres. Ya me han hablado de ti.

Braun señala a sus espaldas y Jean se horroriza al ver al idiota romperrelojes taladrándolo con la mirada. Y si el imbécil ya le había puesto la cruz del gato antes de hacer las pruebas, Jean lo tiene crudo. Tendría que destacar mucho más que cualquier otro para que no le quedase más opción que aceptarle en el equipo. Ni un error, sus tiros, bloqueos y pases debían ser perfectos.

Pero de pronto una figura pequeñita y rubia aparece de la nada en su visión saludándolo desde la distancia. Y Jean tiene que esforzarse un poco de más para que su cerebro se dé cuenta de que Armin, por alguna razón incomprensible, está en el equipo.

_Joder. Empollón, popular y estrella del baloncesto. Este chico no es normal._

―¿Hay algo que no se te dé bien? ―pregunta cuando Armin llega hasta él.

―Un par de cosas ―asegura sonriendo tan educadamente como siempre. Lleva una coleta recogiendo su pelo rubio y la talla más pequeña de la equipación le está un pelín grande _y este chico no es normal._

―¿Como improvisar una excusa ingeniosa para deshacerte de un pesado?

―Unas cuantas más.

―Tendré que descubrirlas ―suelta sin pensar.

Armin ríe de forma un poco menos educada y un poco más sincera, y Jean ve de nuevo a ese chico escondido en la esquina de la biblioteca leyendo _La princesa prometida_ a la luz del sol de la tarde.

―Siempre puedes intentarlo. ―Le pasa la pelota de baloncesto rápidamente y Jean la atrapa al vuelo―. Pero ahora, enséñame lo que puedes hacer.

Jean pasa las pruebas. Desde los tiros libres, hasta los pases incluso se compenetra con el imbécil de Eren para robarle la pelota a un tal Berthold que es más largo que un día sin pan, y a pesar de que el idiota romperrelojes está completamente en contra, entra en el equipo. Marco se queda en reserva pero le felicita con tanta alegría que Jean lo coge por los sobacos y le da un par de vueltas.

—Entrenaremos todas las noches hasta que entres, ¿de acuerdo? —grita Jean dejándolo en el suelo.

—Disfruta de tu momento, que te lo ha ganado —le contesta Marco avergonzado y con un puñetazo en el hombro más débil que un soplo de aire fresco.

 Y el momento más feliz del día lo protagoniza Armin dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa marca _estoy en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sin que nadie me moleste_ para darle la enhorabuena.

—Los entrenamientos son los viernes por la tarde, de siete a nueve y media, y a veces se alargan un poco más —le dice antes de que a Jean se le ocurriera estrujar al rubio hasta dejarlo sin respiración—. ¿Crees que podrás encontrar hueco en tu apretada agenda?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —contesta Jean todavía en su nube de entusiasmo.

—Y no pasa nada, Bodt —lo anima Armin dirigiéndose a él—. Tus tiros son limpios pero te falta experiencia con los pases. En seguida podrás jugar con nosotros.

—Yo me encargo de él —conviene Jean deseando salir corriendo a por el helado de chocolate de la victoria.

Armin le da un par de palmaditas en el brazo y se va con el idiota ojiverde que le taladra aún más con la mirada. Y ni siquiera eso puede empañar la felicidad que siente.

_Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca._


	11. “La ciencia ficción y la fantasía son enemigos jurados”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien recuerda Phineas y Ferb pero uno de los capítulos que más me llamó la atención fue la pequeña guerra que hicieron los fanáticos de la ciencia ficción contra los seguidores de El señor de los anillos. Y yo me dije, ¿qué más da si se pueden disfrutar de ambos géneros? ¿Por qué elegir?

Todo empieza a tomar forma una mañana a mediados de octubre. Jean se descubre a sí mismo caminando hacia la mesa de Armin con un libro en el regazo. Lo suelta desde el aire y Armin se sobresalta antes de mirar hacia arriba.

―Ahí tienes, lectura de la buena ―le dice Jean sonriendo con todos los dientes.

―Levithan Wakes ―lee Armin con interés―. Ciencia ficción del siglo XXIII. Lo siento, no es mi estilo.

―Claro. Es mucho mejor leer historias ñoñas sobre una niña que espera a su príncipe azul ―refunfuña Jean cruzando los brazos.

― _La princesa prometida_ es un clásico que debería estar en la estantería de cada casa de Norteamérica ―se queja Armin tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Jean empieza a empujar el libro hacia él disimuladamente sin ser del todo disimulado.

―Aburrida.

―Es una aventura épica fascinante.

―Y esto es una guerra política entre la Tierra, Marte y el Cinturón de Asteroides ―apunta Jean tratando de hacerle razonar. Armin es un chico listo, tiene que entenderlo―. Vamos a ver qué dice el Diversiómetro sobre tu historia “épica” de niñas lloronas y príncipes maltratados que han perdido a su padre. ―Jean baja el brazo hasta la nariz de Armin y ríe al ver que el rubio bizquea los ojos―. Y ahora, veamos qué dice sobre una guerra interestelar con altísimas probabilidades de que haya zombies en un futuro. ―Sube el brazo hasta que le empieza a doler el hombro―. Ding, ding, ding, tenemos un ganador.

―Sigue sin ser mi estilo.

―Aaaaaaarmin ―se queja Jean haciendo un pequeño puchero―. Necesito a alguien con quien compartir mi obsesión con este libro. Marco sigue negándose a tocarlo porque dice que no tiene tiempo.

―¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo sí tengo tiempo?

―Bueno… tienes tiempo como para leer _La princesa prometida_ ―apunta Jean tratando de mantener la esperanza.

―Ya no. ―Armin acaricia la cubierta del libro y sigue la línea de las páginas hasta la esquina―. Eren ha suspendido matemáticas, tengo que darle clases para que no vaya retrasado.

―Ya es retrasado, no puedes hacer mucho más con eso ―bromea Jean intentando que hiciera un esfuerzo y mirara hacia arriba pero Armin parecía concentrado en la cubierta y en sus páginas―. Ey, rubiales. ¿Pasa algo?

―No ―niega él tratando de sonreír―, solo estoy… Es que entre los entrenamientos, los deberes, los exámenes…

―Tu vida social, tu novio, tus horas de sueño ―continúa Jean.

―Sí, exacto ―afirma Armin visiblemente aliviado de que le entendiera―. Estoy…

―Agobiado.

―Y cansado.

―Pero mayormente agobiado ―insiste Jean. Armin vuelve a bajar la cabeza y hace un nuevo recorrido con los dedos por la cubierta del libro―. No debe ser sano seguir siendo tan perfecto en todo lo que haces. A lo mejor deberías plantearte… empezar a disfrutar un poco.

―No tengo tiempo para eso ―se queja Armin con una risotada.

―Se ve que no tienes tiempo para nada ―apunta Jean. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la alarma del instituto―. Oye, cuando puedas deshacerte de tu _amoroso_ novio, puedes venir a mi casa. Tengo palomitas.

―¿Dulces o saladas?

―Saladas, por supuesto.

―Qué lástima, casi me convences. ―Armin le hace un gesto para que se sentara en su sitio segundos antes de que Hanji entrara en la clase―. Lo pensaré.

Jean se sienta detrás de él y se estira desde su asiento para recoger su libro, pero se lo piensa dos veces y le susurra al oído.

―No lo pienses mucho o te saldrán canas. ―Sonríe al ver que Armin se tensa en la silla como la cuerda de un violín recién afinado―. Y quédate con el libro. Quizá te haga ver las cosas de otra forma.

Armin tarda cinco días en darle una respuesta, dos más de lo que Jean estimaba.

Fue a final de Literatura Nacional con el profesor Levi. Jean estaba intentando deshacerse del mareo provocado por escucharle hablar de los autores americanos más importantes del siglo XVII con una chocolatina de nueces y caramelo cuando Armin le saca de clase cogiéndolo del brazo apenas sin fuerzas. Estaba débil, débil y más agotado que el día que le dio el libro, con unas ojeras que empezaban a formarse bajo los ojos y la piel más pálida que había visto nunca.

―¿El miércoles te va bien? ―pregunta en un recoveco del pasillo donde nadie los pudiera ver. Como si estuvieran haciendo algo más que quedar una tarde cualquiera para perder el tiempo.

―El miércoles me viene de lujo ―contesta Jean seriamente preocupado por él―. ¿Te gusta Steven Universe?

―¿Qué es eso? ―inquiere Armin apoyándose en la pared.

―Ya lo verás. ―Jean le tiende la chocolatina mordisqueada y mantiene el brazo levantado hasta que Armin puede recogerla―. La necesitas más que yo.

―Gracias ―contesta Armin refiriéndose a la chocolatina pero no del todo.

―Y no te preocupes ―Jean le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros y trata no hacer mucha fuerza para que el chico no se caiga al suelo―, te compraré palomitas dulces.

 

 


	12. El chico en cuestión cuidará siempre del cachorro abandonado

Armin no podía dejar de pensar en el examen global.

Era de Historia de Estados Unidos, del tema uno al quince, incluidos los treinta comentarios de texto y todas las notas en los márgenes del libro (escritas a lápiz) que había tomado a lo largo del curso. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Y tenía que habérselo sabido porque ha estado estudiando durante todo el año pero se equivocaba una y otra vez, en una fecha, en el orden de los presidentes, en las leyes y a veces no se acordaba de nada y no podía dejar de estudiar hasta sabérselo todo.

—Quiero jugar, Armin —se quejó Eren con la cabeza apoyada en su libro—. Quiero jugar al basket contigo.

—Juega tú, yo no puedo —repitió como un mantra, pulsando el botón del bolígrafo rápido, rápido, rápido.

—Pero Armin… —insistió dándole toquecitos en el brazo.

—No puedo jugar. Si no paso este examen, no entro al instituto.

Empezó a faltarle el aire. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para estudiar lo habría pasado pero no, no había tenido tiempo. Esa misma mañana había tropezado con la mesa de Jessica y el bote de pintura verde se le cayó inevitablemente dentro del maletín del profesor de Historia. Su castigo era pasar el examen global, con esos mismos quince temas y treinta comentarios de texto, que ya había aprobado gracias a los parciales. Apenas tenía diez horas para repasarlo todo y no podía, no podía, no podía.

—No voy a aprobar, no voy a entrar contigo al instituto, me quedaré repitiendo en sexto grado por haber tropezado con la mesa de Jessica y no voy a aprobar el global, Eren.

—Qué va, Armin, si eres superlisto y además…

—No me acuerdo, no me acuerdo de todo. Voy a repetir y no sé qué voy a hacer si repito, tendré que hacerlo todo de nuevo y perderé un año entero y —las letras del libro empezaron a ponerse borrosas, sujetó con fuerza las páginas para que no se movieran, que estuvieran en su sitio, pero no había manera— y yo quiero pasar contigo al instituto, no voy a pasar contigo si no apruebo, Eren, no voy a aprobar, no voy a aprobar, Eren. No voy a…

—Eh, eh, eh, para —le exigió con una seriedad impropia de él. Le quitó el boli, le cogió de las mejillas y apretó hasta que la cara de Armin se pareció a la de un pez—. No vas a hacer el global.

—Pero el profesor Johanson ha dicho…

—Johanson me ha castigado treinta mil veces sin recreo y siempre se le olvida —lo tranquiliza haciendo aspavientos—. Se le va la cabeza, Armin. Mañana ni siquiera recordará que te lo ha dicho.

—Esto me lo estás diciendo para que vaya a jugar contigo —insistió tratando de recordar que _“La Constitución de Estados Unidos fue… fue… fue… adoptada en su forma original en… el año…”_ —. No se le puede olvidar, le he manchado el maletín, es imposible que se le olvide que ha sido por culpa mía.

—Pero eso se resuelve rápido. Antes del examen te disculpas con tu mejor carita de niño bueno y todo solucionado —resumió Eren sonriendo—. Si Johanson no sabe estar enfadado mucho tiempo.

Armin se lo planteó un segundo. Fue un momento en que lo vio muy claro, él se disculparía (mucho), Johanson lo perdonaría (a regañadientes) y estaría leyendo el final de _El señor de los anillos_ durante las dos horas que duraría el examen.

—No puedo.

“ _La Constitución fue única y universal y… algo más”._

—Arg, Armin… —se quejó Eren bufando. Al final le cerró el libro y le clavó una mirada que trataba de ser imponente pero quedaba poco seria en el rostro de un crío de once años—. Vas a parar de estudiar ahora.

—No puedo…

—Y vas a jugar conmigo —añadió alejándoselo de su alcance—. ¿Qué le dices siempre a Mikasa? Que hace falta descansar la mente después de un par de horas para seguir estudiando mejor después.

—Lo sé.

—Llevas tres horas y media estudiando, Armin —le comentó señalándole el reloj de la cocina. De repente eran las cinco y cuarto—. Descansa. Juega conmigo. Lo verás más claro después.

El ataque de pánico que empezaba a sentir desde que vio que no se acordaba de nada de la constitución, se agudizó al ver que habían pasado tres horas tan rápidamente. _Y todavía no me sé ni cuatro temas, madre mía, qué voy a hacer._

—Ey, tú, Armin. Tranquilízate. —La voz de Eren le llegó desde muy lejos—. Tienes que relajarte.

—No voy a aprobar. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlo tan claro. No iba a aprobar y punto, ya daba igual lo que hiciera o cómo estudiara. Iba a suspender y repetiría todo el curso por ser el mismo patoso de siempre.

Armin sintió la cara enrojecerse del esfuerzo que hacía para no ponerse a llorar delante de su mejor amigo (la semana pasada su abuelo le había regalado su primer ordenador _de mayores_ y se había sentido todo un adulto), pero era imposible. Las lágrimas caían sin que pudiera evitarlo

—Venga, venga, no es para tanto —dijo Eren acercándose más a él—. Vamos a ponernos en lo peor. Vamos a pensar qué pasaría si suspendes.

Armin sollozó más fuerte y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Si suspendieras este examen, ¿sabes lo que pasaría? —Eren le cogió las manos y le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta de Las Tortugas Ninja—. Pues que Johanson no podría suspenderte el curso entero. El resto de profesores se le echaría encima. ¿Tú crees que Newthord  dejaría que repitieses? Si eres su ojito derecho, Armin. No te va a dejar en sexto y menos por culpa de un idiota que no sabe que no se puede llevar un maletín de piel a una clase de pintura de primaria. —Le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con los pulgares y sonrió—. Y encima era feo de verdad, con las hebillas de cara de león, urg.

Armin se rio quitándose con los puños las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Siempre había pensado que Eren podría convencer a cualquiera con esa candidez que tenía en la voz, con esa certeza con la que siempre hablaba. Eren siempre le daba la sensación ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y esa seguridad que le transmitía era impagable.

—¿Estás mejor? —insistió Eren.

—Sí, eso creo —contestó Armin que empezaba a respirar de nuevo.

—Bien. ¿Jugamos al veintiuno, eh? Sé que te gusta el veintiuno —dijo Eren haciendo botar el balón en el suelo—. ¿Vienes?

—No sé —gimió con el subrayador amarillo en la mano. _Si no voy a aprobar haga lo que haga, será mejor que me lo pase bien la última tarde que tengo de libertad._ Al final lo dejó en la mesa con cuidado, esperando a arrepentirse en el último momento—. Solo una partida.

—Suficiente para machacarte —se rio levantándose de la mesa y pasándole el balón con un rebote.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Al día siguiente Johanson le hizo disculparse con él delante de toda la clase y eso hizo, con su mejor carita de niño bueno y escondiendo los hematomas que tenía en las manos de haber jugado al baloncesto con Eren toda la santa tarde.

Y Armin se pasó las siguientes dos horas del examen leyendo _El señor de los anillos._

 

 


	13. A solas quiere decir sin compañía

Armin da otra vuelta a la manzana para aclarase las ideas. No debería estar ahí. Tendría que seguir en casa, acariciando las orejas de Newton antes de devanarse los sesos pensando cómo iba a sacar tiempo para hacer tres trabajos en dos días, ir al entrenamiento, salir con los chicos por la hasta la madrugada y Eren querría quedarse a dormir así que ya se iba olvidando de recuperar las horas de sueño que llevaba atrasadas desde hace dos semanas. Pero ahí está. En la calle Chaptle, junto a la tienda de ordenadores de los Jousse, tratando de decidir si llamar a la puerta de Jean es una buena idea.

No tendría que ser tan difícil dar la vuelta y volver a encerrarse en su habitación, con su gato y sus deberes y todo lo demás. Pero sigue pensando en aquella tarde de junio, cuando se agobió con un examen de Historia que no tenía que hacer y Eren lo convenció para que jugara al veintiuno. Y, de alguna forma, todos sus problemas se arreglaron solos.

Sin embargo, ya no puede contar con Eren de esa forma. Sigue en su fase de _yo, mío, para mí_ que le hace ver las cosas única y exclusivamente a su manera. O, mejor dicho, no ver las cosas que están más allá de sus narices. Y sigue con su _tengo que aprobar matemáticas, ayúdame, quédate en mi casa este fin de semana, acompáñame a la fiesta de los Greysons, ven conmigo a los entrenamientos, pásame la pelota a mí, mírame, no te despistes, esto es lo importante._

Y Armin necesita respirar. Lo necesita desesperadamente.

Llama con tres golpes firmes y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que una mano aparezca por el linde de la puerta con un bote de palomitas dulces. El aroma a azúcar recién horneado le hizo la boca agua.

—Lo prometido es deuda —dice Jean abriéndole toda la puerta. Va vestido con unos pantalones rotos y una camisa nueva que le queda demasiado ajustada. Armin se fuerza a mirar más arriba donde Jean le recibe con una sonrisa—. Palomitas dulces. Con extra de azúcar y miel. Incluso te he comprado nubecitas de colores para ponerle por encima.

—Tú lo que quieres es matarme de diabetes —se ríe Armin pasando al recibidor. El chico de pelo negro, Marco, lo recibe con una sonrisa agradable—. Encantado de volverte a ver, Marco.

—Lo mismo digo —responde él con una voz más dulce que las palomitas.

—¿Verás la serie con nosotros?

—Lamentablemente tengo deberes que hacer y un examen de Historia del arte que estudiar —se disculpa él acompañándolo hasta el salón. En pantalla de la televisión ya está pausado el primer episodio—. Pero pasadlo bien. Estaré en mi habitación por si necesitáis algo.

—En realidad se va a escabullir porque se aburre con esta serie —comenta Jean cogiendo ya su primer maxi puñado de palomitas y masticando a una velocidad impresionante—. No entiende que hay que tener _paciencia_ y ver _poco a poco_ de qué se trata.

—A mí me sobra paciencia —dice Armin tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Jean—. Pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, yo también tengo trabajos que hacer y exámenes que estudiar.

—Seis episodios. Mínimo —exige Jean alargando el brazo para coger el mando—. Si después te quieres ir, te dejaré marchar con todo el pesar de mi corazón.

—Tengo la sensación de que superarás la pérdida.

—No creas —dice él pulsando el play. De golpe empezó a sonar una musiquilla pegadiza que seguirá en la cabeza de Armin semanas y semanas y semanas—. Parezco fuerte por fuera pero por dentro soy una bolita de algodón. Con sentimientos y todo el pack incluido.

—Por supuesto que sí.

La serie no está mal. O sea, para ser dibujos animados mal pintados y con demasiado color, pero lo mejor de la tarde es escuchar lo emocionado que está Jean cada vez que el tal Steven o la gema Granate hablan. Es contagioso y poco a poco le pega el entusiasmo. Tras el décimo episodio discuten durante media hora sobre si es una serie infantil o de adultos o ambas cosas y se asombra lo bien que defiende Jean sus argumentos, con ejemplos y una descripción profunda de la personalidad de los personajes. Jamás había tenido una conversación así y al final se sorprende al ver que son las diez de la noche y no tiene hambre.

—Bueno, me he comido medio bote de palomitas dulces —comenta Armin al ver el recipiente vacío (Jean ha tenido la desvergüenza de recoger los restos de azúcar con el dedo y llevárselo a la boca. En al menos cinco ocasiones diferentes)—. Creo que es normal que no tenga hambre.

—Te habrás comido como mucho un cuarto —rebate Jean lamiendo su dedo por sexta vez. Pero quién las cuenta—. Normal que estés tan escuchimizado. Si es que no me comes nada. ¿Así cómo piensas llegar a ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto?

—Créeme, mis expectativas de mi futuro son mucho _mucho_ más bajas que llegar a ser capitán.

—¿Y cuáles son?

Armin se queda callado leyendo la curiosidad de Jean en sus ojos castaños. Era tan… _real_. No era como de esas preguntas que se hacen para quedar bien y seguir la conversación, sino que realmente le interesaba saber de su vida, de su futuro. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con un comentario tan sincero. Bueno, además de Eren.

—Tienen que ver con mi casa de Rosemood y todo el verano por delante. —Armin mira el móvil por primera vez de la tarde. Como se temía, cinco mensajes de Eren, el último diciéndole que le llame cuando llegue a casa, había un problema de matemáticas que no entendía—. Tengo que coger el autobús.

—Sí. Claro, el deber y todo lo demás. —Jean deja el bote vacío en el suelo y se levanta de un salto—. Te acompaño hasta la parada.

—Observador y caballeroso. Tendrás a docenas de chicas a tus pies en poco tiempo —dice Armin dejándose acompañar. Son las diez y treinta y cinco minutos, ha dormido once horas en dos días y por alguna razón se siente descansado. Es la primera vez que tiene la mente tranquila y las obligaciones no lo agobian como hacían antes. Es como si hubiese pasado la tarde a solas, con un libro delante y la banda sonora de Avatar en su MP3.

—Ese es el plan.

Siguen hablando de Perla y su extraño y dramático pasado un rato más hasta que el número 65 se detiene en la parada y abre sus puertas. Y Armin se da cuenta de que no quiere subir.

—Repetiremos pronto —promete Jean robándole las palabras (aunque Armin más bien habría formulado una pregunta que trataría que no sonara suplicante)—. Aún tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

Armin sonríe tras pagar al conductor.

—De eso estoy seguro.

Las puertas se cierran y se despide a través del cristal. No es hasta las tres de la mañana, después de explicarle el problema a Eren y de terminar el trabajo sobre el crack del veintinueve, cuando se da cuenta de que no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

 

 


	14. El entrenador será el más duro del instituto

Marco no es de los que se enfadaban con facilidad. De hecho, no es de los que se enfadan _jamás._ Él es más de la vieja escuela. Tomarse los problemas con filosofía y resolver solo los que tienen solución. Y para los que no, bueno pues solo podía hacer todo lo posible para que las consecuencias no sean catastróficas. Es un chico tranquilo que no le da muchas vueltas a lo que piense la gente de él y que trata a todo el mundo con la misma cordialidad que le caracteriza.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un límite. Y el de Marco se rebasó hace un par de horas.

Pero no va a pensar en ello. No señor. Es su primer entrenamiento con el nuevo entrenador y está un poco nervioso por lo que se puede encontrar. James Clarkson le ha dicho que es el peor que se puede encontrar en todo el estado, una bestia perfeccionista que siempre exige calentar durante más de una hora y que ordena a los jugadores que no cumplan sus mínimos a hacer flexiones hasta medianoche.

Marco sabe lo exagerado que puede ser James a veces, pero si el entrenador tiene fama de duro por algo será. No puede relajarse si quiere seguir en el equipo.

Así que se prepara para su primer entrenamiento. Se viste con parsimonia repitiendo todos los pasos que ha aprendido en su curso a distancia sobre la visualización. Y se imagina a sí mismo lanzando el balón a canasta y encestando, se imagina que coge todos los rebotes y que puede bloquear a cualquier jugador no importa cuán alto sea. Se imagina a sí mismo siendo felicitado por aquel entrenador terrorífico y prometiéndole un puesto entre los titulares para el trimestre siguiente. En su imaginación Jean se siente orgulloso de él y lo felicita atrapándolo en los brazos, feliz de que puedan jugar juntos en todos los partidos oficiales.

_Lo vamos a petar, Marco. Tú y yo contra el mundo, ya lo verás._

Marco sale de los vestuarios sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado desde aquella misma mañana.

Pero su felicidad se empaña en cuanto ve al renacuajo rubio (Marco no es un chico que insulta solo por el placer de hacerlo, pero en estos momentos no se le ocurre otra palabra más adecuada para describirlo) con su uniforme oficial y sujetando un balón de baloncesto bajo el brazo.

—Marco, espera por favor —lo llama Armin, interceptándolo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Marco de pasar por su lado sin ser detectado.

Marco suspira y se da la vuelta tratando de controlar los nervios y la humillación que empieza a colorearle la cara.

—¿Jean ha hablado contigo? —pregunta Armin en un susurro con el que intenta no llamar mucho la atención.

Marco bufa despectivamente y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Tú qué crees, Arlert? Es Jean. Cuando no entiende algo está lanzando preguntas hasta que tiene todas las dudas resueltas.

—Lamento mucho habérselo dicho —se disculpa Armin tras dejar el balón entre los pies y mirarle avergonzado—. Creía que tú ya… bueno, da igual. No era asunto mío divulgar algo tan íntimo por ahí y lo siento mucho.

Pero Marco no quiere sus disculpas. Quiere que sea capaz de darle marcha atrás al tiempo e impedir que Jean se ponga frente a él y le diga _¿Sabes qué? Hoy me ha pasado una cosa graciosa con Armin. Se ve que él creía que yo era homófobo hasta que supo que tú eras mi mejor amigo._ Quiere que borre de la memoria del tiempo las dos horas (dos. Larguísimas. Horas) en las que Marco había tenido que explicarle que sí, era gay; y no, no se lo había dicho. Claro que no ha dado muchas razones por las cuales no lo había hecho, solo intentó evitar el tema recordándole que llegaban tarde al primer entrenamiento del año.

¿Cómo le iba a decir otra cosa?

—No debiste habérselo dicho —dice Marco hecho trizas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan furioso y tan desamparado. Las dos emociones convergen en su interior y le hacen parecer un robot desarticulado.

—Lo sé. Y si puedo compensarte de alguna for…

—No —le corta recuperando su espacio vital. Ni siquiera soporta estar ante su presencia—. Aléjate de mí.

Marco entra a la cancha controlando su respiración y evitando hacer contacto visual con sus compañeros. Y no piensa en Jean y en cómo solucionar todo este asunto (Marco es un tío práctico pero simplemente hay situaciones que le sacan de sus casillas). Solo es capaz de pensar en Arlert y lo _sencillo_ que lo tiene todo en la vida. Es listo, popular, tiene una reputación de renombre que le persigue desde sus tiernos años de la escuela primaria y todos quieren acercarse a él para encontrarse en el pedestal máximo de la gloria. Jamás podrá compensarle lo que había hecho.

Porque, para compensárselo, para que Marco recuperara un mínimo de dignidad, primero tendría que entender su situación. Y por supuesto que no lo haría. Él no había estado tres años durmiendo con la sonrisa en la memoria para evitarse pesadillas ni había tenido que soportar a Jessica Neighbour, novia de Jean durante cuatro meses, y no había tenido que escucha su risa que era como arañar un cristal con las uñas rotas. Arlert no había tenido que apoyarle en el divorcio de sus padres ni había tenido que quedarse en su casa hasta tarde después de que los ataques de ira de Jean le dejaran durmiendo en recostado en la pared con marcas de agua en las mejillas. Y Marco lo había soportado todo, _todo,_ siempre guardando un educado silencio para que Jean jamás sospechara nada. ¿Compensarle? Era absolutamente imposible que Arlert pudiera hacer algo que le compensara por todo sus esfuerzos malgastados.

Una zona de su consciencia dormida le avisa que ha llegado el entrenador al campo así que, todavía inserto en sus más profundos pensamientos, se pone en fila esperando unas direcciones que jamás llegan a sus oídos. Le da igual que sea tan estricto como le han dicho la mitad de sus compañeros de clase y le da igual que le esté hablando directamente a él, solo le importa su ira y su desesperación amontonándose en su interior sin que haya nada que pueda evitarlo.

Nada menos, quizás, un chasqueo de dedos.

Marco vuelve a la realidad y baja la cabeza por inercia para hacerse más pequeño y disculparse por no haber prestado atención, pero ahí abajo se encuentra una mirada del color del cielo que le atraviesa como ninguna otra.

—Este discurso es para todos —le comunica la chica rubia de ojos felinos—. ¿Eres parte del equipo o no?

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpa sintiendo un calor bulléndole en el estómago y estampándose claramente en sus mejillas pecosas. Casi ha olvidado toda la rabia y la humillación que sentía hasta hace unos momentos.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir.

La chica continúa con su discurso, que sigue una línea motivadora pero poco entusiasta, y se da la vuelta para recoger las pelotas y repartirlas cada dos jugadores. Marco puede leer _Leonhart, Entrenadora_ en su chaqueta de cuero, con las letras cosidas en naranja y negro.

Cuando los ojos de la entrenadora se vuelven a cruzar con los suyos, después de que más de la mitad del equipo se ponga en marcha, Marco siente el vello de la nuca erizarse como si le hubieran dado un calambre justo en la zona.

—Bodt, ¿verdad?

—Lamento mucho no haber prestado atención, no volverá a suceder —dice Marco atropellándose con las palabras más largas.

—Ya me han hablado de ti —comenta la entrenadora apuntando algo en su libreta amarilla—. Creía que ibas a ser algo más… sumiso. Me has sorprendido.

 _Sumiso._ La palabra la pronuncia como un insulto que no llega a serlo, como una finta que acaba en caricia. La cara de Marco se vuelve más roja y se mira las manos tratando de encontrar la valentía necesaria para mirarla mientras habla.

—Gracias, señora —le agradece sin saber si es la respuesta adecuada.

—Ve a la cancha, Bodt —le pide ella rascándose una de las aletas de la nariz con el bolígrafo. Marco se queda parado observándola mientras ella está lo suficientemente distraída como para no devolverle la mirada—. Y sigue sorprendiéndome.

 

 


	15. El espionaje no existe en la vida real

El primer partido de la temporada enfrenta a los equipos de Rockstone y Red Valley. Ambos son famosos por su rápido ataque y su defensa de hierro que han ido descuidando a lo largo de los años con unas medidas algo más flexibles pero menos efectivas. Harry Strein, el pívot de Red Valley había estado mejorando durante los dos últimos años así que había que seguirle de cerca, y el alero de los Rockstone había sido casi imposible de evadir durante el último partido del año pasado por lo que también era necesario mantener la vista en él.

Y los de Wayward lo saben todo de primera mano porque siempre mandan a sus jugadores a observar los distintos partidos del condado.

La entrenadora Leonhart fue inflexible en su momento. Si no conocían a su enemigo, no podían urdir una defensa contra él y mucho menos atacar sus puntos más débiles. Así que siempre van en parejas, normalmente ambos jugadores deben tener experiencia en tácticas de contraataque; y los insta a que llamen poco la atención para evitar ser reconocidos. Sin embargo, últimamente se había corrido la voz que los de Wayward visitaban los partidos de sus rivales para planear jugadas antes de lo previsto, lo que no infringía las reglas (del todo) pero tampoco estaba bien según la liga regional.

A ese partido, en medio de Beach Ville, van Armin y Jean. Uno porque conocía la estrategia de los equipos y podía reconocer las mejorías de los jugadores entre el año pasado y este, y otro para vigilar que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

Armin se siente muy estúpido esperando en la parada del autobús vestido con gabardina blanca, sombrero de ala ancha (prestado por su abuelo) y unas gafas oscuras y redondas. Eren había insistido (hasta la extenuación) que se tapara la cara para que los de Rockstone no le reconocieran pero Armin sentía como si tuviera un faro encendido en la cabeza con un cartel que dijera _Miradme, estoy aquí para espiaros._

El autobús llega y la conductora lo mira de arriba abajo con escepticismo antes de dejarle pasar.

 _Para qué le hago caso a Eren, está claro que llamo la atención más que nunca,_ piensa dejando caer los billetes en la ventanilla y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el resto de pasajeros.

Una estrambótica risa le llegó desde la parte trasera del autobús. Armin no necesita saber de quién procede para avanzar a paso rápido y sentarse a su lado. Le tapa la boca cuando está claro que el muy idiota no va a parar de reír.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —pregunta Jean tratando de coger aire para hablar—. Pareces uno de los Men in Black. Solo que, bueno, White. ¿Tienes el bolígrafo ese para borrarme la memoria?

—Solo para que no recuerdes que voy así vestido. —Armin se quita la gabardina y el sombrero con repulsión para ajustarse las mangas de su jersey gris.

—Tú tranquilo. —Jean le pasa la mano por los hombros y Armin se queda _tranquilo_ por primera vez en toda la semana—. Piénsalo, seguro que nadie te va a reconocer con esas pintas. Y la convención del Doctor Who pilla cerca del partido, te mimetizarás con el ambiente.

—Me quedo más tranquilo al ver que tienes una solución para todo, Kirschtein.

El viaje se pasa entre pulsos chinos y comentarios sobre la pareja de veinteañeros que se encontraba en la primera fila de asientos. Jean empieza a ponerle la voz a uno de ellos y, cuando Armin va a darse cuenta, ya le han creado una vida en Manhattan con sus cuatro hijos adoptados. Así que antes de llegar, apoya la cabeza en el asiento para cerrar los ojos un momento y dejar que la mente se calme, se asiente en el presente y no en la vida paralela de unos desconocidos. Últimamente le resulta cada vez más difícil relajarse y simplemente _disfrutar,_ sobre todo cuando tiene tantos deberes que hacer y reuniones a las que asistir. Encima la entrenadora Leonhart ha organizado entrenamientos extra para el partido del próximo mes de tres horas de duración que al final coronan con una cena en Bistro’s hasta las dos de la mañana. Armin empieza a agobiarse de nuevo al pensar todo lo que debe hacer pero, cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, ve que Jean tendiéndole una bolsa de palomitas dulces.

—Para el viaje —dice abriéndosela con cuidado—. Y come despacio que la conductora parece tener mala leche. Que no te pille.

Armin se lleva una palomita a la boca y escucha a Jean mientras le cuenta los planes que tiene para el domingo. (« _Voy con Marco al karaoke, sí señor. Y nada de canciones tontas. Voy a destrozarme la voz con los openings de Pokémon y Digimon». «Qué suerte tienes».)_

Y Armin lo dice en serio. Qué suerte tiene Jean de poder ir a hacer lo que le dé la gana sin miedo de que haya nadie que le reconozca y que le grabe para humillar al equipo. O para mandárselo a Eren y preguntarle que cómo consentía que su novio estuviera haciendo el ridículo. O simplemente, que la salida a un karaoke cualquiera se convierta en una excusa para que un desconocido le asalte de repente y se vea con derecho de preguntarle por su vida.

—¿Tío? —pregunta Jean pasándole la mano por la cara—. Tierra llamando a Armin.

—¿Qué? —Armin vuelve a la realidad para ver los ojos de Jean. Imposiblemente oscuros. Inverosímilmente profundos. Y en ellos encuentra la paz que busca.

—Hemos llegado. —Jean le tiende la mano pegajosa de azúcar y Armin la coge con gusto—. Ya sabes que si tienes algún problema…

—Te lo diré —le promete Armin recogiendo la bolsa de palomitas vacía del asiento.

—Bien.

El partido va como había previsto la entrenadora Leonhart. Red Valley se impone en la primera parte con una clara posición atacante llegando los Rockstone a moverse solo en la defensa. Jean apunta que se debe al capitán, Baxter, que se encuentra siempre a una distancia muy prudente del resto de su equipo para pasarle la pelota al compañero que más cerca esté de la canasta.

—Hay que bloquear a ese tipo —susurra Jean en su oído. La paz que normalmente siente en su interior empieza a burbujear con otra nueva emoción—. Creo que Reiner podría con él.

—No estoy seguro —comenta Armin con la libreta de apuntes en el regazo—. Es muy rápido. Tenemos que taparle totalmente la visión para que se ponga nervioso.

—¿Bert y Reiner?

—Y luego nosotros pasamos a una ofensiva rápida —asiente Armin tomando notas del resto de jugadores—. Es brillante.

—Morderán el polvo antes del tercer cuarto.

Jean sonríe y en el interior de Armin ese _algo_ empieza a aflorar.

Y es que está tan feliz con Jean. Es como si pudiera nadar a la superficie y respirar oxígeno puro por primera vez. Como sentir el azúcar pegados en sus labios antes de pasar la lengua para saborearlo. O acariciar la hierba en un día de primavera especialmente soleado para sentir las pequeñas gotas de rocío en la punta de los dedos. Es fácil y cómodo hablar con él, planeando estrategias y comiendo palomitas y comentando en voz baja lo mucho que se parece la chica de la tercera fila a Garnet. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo hasta el punto de echarlo de menos antes de ir a dormir y escribirle un mensaje corto en Telegram solo para saber si está ahí, detrás de la pantalla.

« _¿Te has desvelado otra vez, pimpollo?»_

_«Sí… no sé qué más hacer. Espero no haberte despertado, por cierto»._

_«Es igual, saber de ti siempre me alegra la noche. ¿Has probado escuchar a Vivaldi? Pero no la musiquilla cursi de la primavera no, hablo de otoño. Otoño siempre relaja, tiene el sello de calidad Kirschtein»._

_«No sabía que te gustaba la música clásica»._

_«Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí»._

_«¿Como cuáles?»._

_«Cuando tú me cuentes las tuyas, yo te diré las mías. Esta es una relación igualitaria, Arlert. No me seas tramposo»._

Y Armin casi siempre se duerme con el móvil en la mano y más feliz de lo que se había sentido en años. Pero esa emoción se desvanece como el humo flotando hacia el cielo en el momento en que bajan a la cafetería del instituto y comparten una napolitana de chocolate blanco del tamaño de la cabeza de Armin.

—Esos tíos te han reconocido y son de Rockstone —susurra Jean detrás de su servilleta. Armin se tensa y trata por todos los medios no darse la vuelta para ver si es verdad—. No. Te. Muevas.

—No me estoy moviendo —replica él con una nota desesperada en la voz. Si lo pillan allí, no necesitarían más pruebas para ir a la Asociación de Baloncesto Estatal y dejarlos fuera de la competición.

—Estás temblando. —Jean le coge la barbilla y se acerca a él por encima de la mesa. Y luego un poco más hasta quedar a un suspiro de sus labios—. No te muevas, Armin, joder.

Armin hace lo que se le ordena pero no porque hubiera escuchado las palabras de Jean sino porque su cuerpo le impide moverse. Jean le acaricia con la otra mano el pelo, suave, muy suave, y sus manos son duras y ásperas y Armin no puede pensar más. El corazón se ha parado a medio camino de un latido y ya no hay nada más que los pómulos altos de Jean, su nariz larguísima y su boca manchada de chocolate blanco.

Quiere quitarle la mancha. Con el pulgar. Con los labios. Con la lengua.

—Ya se han ido. —Jean se separa y el corazón de Armin se traslada al interior de sus oídos para latir más fuerte que nunca—. No hay nada que aleje más a los tíos que un poco de cariño entre dos tortolitos, ¿verdad? Pero quizás no deberías volver a espiarlos, por si las moscas.

—Sí. Vale —afirma Armin. La voz le suena metálica a través de sus tímpanos. El corazón le late con más fuerza cuando se vuelve a fijar en la mancha de chocolate—. Lo que tú digas.


	16. En San Valentín solo se regalan flores y bombones

Aquello fue hace tres años.

Llovía pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para dejar una suave capa de agua en las aceras y no mojarse los pies. Eren le entregó su chaqueta y se la puso en la cabeza rubia para que no se empapara, pero no era necesario. A Armin le encantaba la lluvia. Verla hacer su recorrido desde las altas y grises nubes hasta el suelo dejando tras sí un olor a mojado, saborearla con la punta de la lengua para sentir la dulzura del cielo en su boca y respirar el aire limpio, propio de las montañas, que dejaba un rastro de olor a pino y albahaca.

—¡Armin! ¡Vamos! —lo instó Eren cogiéndole la mano para correr hasta el restaurante.

—¿Vamos a La Gioconda? —se extrañó él dejándose arrastrar por el pavimento mojado—. ¿No es un poco caro? Yo no tengo mucho dinero.

—Mi padre me ha dado _cien dólares_ por ganar mi primer partido —rio Eren pasándose las manos por el pelo empapado—. Hoy te invito yo. Y podrás elegir el postre que quieras.

—¿Incluso la _Implosión de chocolate y vainilla_?

—¡Tamaño extra grande!

Eren abrió la puerta y el calor del local le golpeó en la cara como un puño gigantesco. Aquel había sido el febrero más frío de lo que podía recordar Armin y, a pesar de estar abrigado desde la uña del dedo gordo del pie hasta la nariz, las manos las tenía como témpanos de hielo que se fueron derritiendo poco a poco gracias a la altísima calefacción del local.

Todo había que decirlo, llamaban mucho la atención. Dos niños de trece años, empapados como pollos de corral en medio de uno de los restaurantes más caros de Wayward. Armin no se sentía muy cómodo con todos esos adultos mirándole con aprehensión, preguntándose qué hacían allí en vez de estar resguardados del frío. Pero con Eren distrayéndole, comentando las jugadas que habían realizado los dos juntos, lo rápido que había sido Armin con las jugadas del segundo cuarto y lo guay que había sido el triple de fuera de cancha que había conseguido Eren en los últimos segundos de partido (lanzado con los ojos cerrados y sin pensar); todo era mucho más llevadero.

Pidieron el menú infantil para probar suerte con la promoción de la Lego Película. Junto con las patatas asadas y el pollo con crema de nata (patatas y bebidas infinitas) había una posibilidad entre veinte de que te tocara un juguete del tamaño de tu mano con uno de los protagonistas. Armin pensaba que aquello era un timo ya que jamás les había tocado nada pero cuando Eren abrió su paquete y gritó de emoción supo que se había equivocado.

—¡Qué te ha tocado! ¡Qué te ha tocado! —dijo Armin ayudándole a abrir el papel de colores que Eren estaba destrozando con sus uñas sucias.

—¡Batman! —La cabeza negra del murciélago salió a la superficie con una sonrisa la mar de siniestra. Eren abrazó a su muñeco con una emoción incontrolable—. ¡Es mi favorito, Armin! ¡Mi favorito!

—Es genial — lo felicitó Armin empezando a dar cuenta de sus patatas con mayonesa.

Y entonces todo cambió. La expresión de extrema alegría de Eren se transformó en una seriedad muy impropia en él. Se levantó de su asiento y le tendió el muñeco negro a Armin.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

—Es para ti.

—Venga ya, Eren, es tu favorito. No puedes dármelo a mí.

—Quiero regalarte algo… bonito para que…  —Eren dejó el muñeco de plástico en la mesa y le cogió las manos—. Sal conmigo, Armin.

—¿Qué d…?

—Que salgas conmigo —repitió Eren con un pequeño temblor en las manos—. Eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado, ayudándome con mis deberes y haciéndome galletas de caramelo para los exámenes finales. Cuando no estoy contigo es como si… no fuera yo, ¿entiendes? Quiero estar contigo siempre. Di que sí, Armin. Di que sí.

Y Armin dijo que sí. Cómo no hacerlo. Eren no solo era su mejor amigo, era su alma gemela. Haciéndole reír incluso cuando se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, regalándole cosas inverosímiles como un bolígrafo de siete colores o aquel muñeco de Batman que adornaba las estanterías de sus libros de historia del arte. Le encantaba que Eren durmiera en su casa y que se metiera en la cama de Armin para que le abrazara muy fuerte por la noche y así protegerle de las pesadillas. Le gustaba que lo despertara besándole la oreja hasta que le hiciera cosquillas y abrir los ojos azules con una carcajada sincera en la garganta. Era feliz con él.

Había sido muy feliz con Eren durante tres años.

Y ahora debía romperle el corazón.

De camino a La Gioconda, tras haber ganado el primer partido de la temporada (seguía siendo una especie de tradición para ellos), Armin se para. Respira. Y se decide.

—Eren —lo llama con suavidad, con la mano agarrada en su chaqueta—. Espera.

—Nos van a quitar la reserva, Armin. Hay que darse prisa.

—Voy a dejar el equipo de baloncesto —dice finalmente. Y acto seguido siente que un peso dentro de su pecho se evapora.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Armin? —ríe Eren tomándolo de la mano y rodando los ojos—. Venga, que eso es falta de azúcar por haber corrido tanto en la cancha. Ya verás que después de un batido de vainilla te sientes mejor.

—No, Eren. —Armin se apartó de él y volvió a recuperar su espacio de seguridad, pero era demasiado tarde. El picor de las lágrimas empezaba a abrasar sus ojos—. No puedo volver. No puedo seguir entrenando contigo y que todo el mundo nos conozca por la calle y saludarlos como si yo también los conociera, porque es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. No puedo ir a una fiesta todos los sábados donde debo jugar a videojuegos que no me gustan, y hablar de gente que no me interesa, porque es lo que se supone que _hay_ que hacer. No puedo estar contigo todos los días, ayudándote a hacer todos los deberes, a estudiar todos los exámenes y después estar contigo viendo una película en vez de terminar mi trabajo final de física. Eso además de explicarte dónde estoy y qué estoy haciendo cuando no estoy contigo, porque es lo que se supone que debo hacer. Y no puedo más, Eren. Te lo juro. No puedo más.

Los sollozos son ya casi incontrolables así que se esconde el rostro en las manos y trata de mantener la boca cerrada para no lloriquear como un bebé en medio de la calle.

—¿Armin? —pregunta Eren abrazándole con cuidado. Le acaricia el pelo corto de la nuca y Armin llora más fuerte porque sabe que es la última vez que va a estar tan cerca de él—. Armin, vamos. Mírame. No pasa nada… Tranquilo.

—Y… envidio a los del club de ajedrez, ¿sabes? —continúa Armin volviendo a apartarse de él para hacer todo esto un poco más soportable—. Están en la biblioteca durante los recreos, a plena vista de todo el mundo y nadie les molesta. Van a campeonatos y demuestran lo rápidos y lo listos que son y después pueden ir a su casa a leer _La princesa prometida_ y jugar con su gato sin necesitar darle cuentas a nadie. Y hacen sus propias fiestas con juegos de rol, trucos de magia y cosas que me encantaría probar pero no puedo porque soy el «chico popular» y se supone que no debo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Te quejas por ser _popular_? —dice Eren haciéndole un masaje entre las escápulas, de esos que siempre lo relajan pero que ahora le hace meterse en un pozo sin fondo—. ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que estás diciendo? Esos frikis matarían por estar en tu lugar.

—Y yo por estar en el suyo —insiste dándose cuenta de que Eren no entiende lo serio que es todo ese asunto—. Estoy cansado de esto, ¿comprendes? Cansado de que tenga que revisar la ropa que me pongo todos los días para ir impecable al instituto y harto de no poder hacer lo que yo quiera cuando yo lo necesite.

—¿Es que ya no te gusta el baloncesto?

—Eren, Dios —se queja apretando los puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y mordiéndose la lengua en el interior de la boca—. No me estás escuchando.

—No, _tú no te estás escuchando_ , Armin —increpa él gesticulando con las manos—. Me estás diciendo que quieres ser un friki antisocial, sin amigos y sin fiestas, para irte a leer un jodido libro de príncipes y princesas en tu casa un sábado por la noche.

—¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo?

—¡No es normal!

—No, no lo es. —Armin respira de nuevo y le acaricia los hombros hasta llegar a su cuello donde late una vena de forma intermitente—. Pero es lo que necesito.

Eren suspira y cierra los ojos dando un par de vueltas alrededor de él, como un perro perdido sin saber qué dirección tomar hasta llegar a casa.

—Vale —acepta él parándose en mitad de uno de sus paseos—. Podemos… no sé, ir a una fiesta y volvernos temprano o ir una vez al mes a casa de Reiner. Y ya si quieres ir a tu casa de Roosemore en vacaciones no te molestaré llamándote todos los días, ¿te parece bien?

—Eren. —La voz de Armin se estrangula al decir su nombre y sabe que no puede hablar más. Acaba de llegar al punto álgido de la conversación y se ve incapaz de dar el paso. Eren había sido su todo durante mucho tiempo y decirle adiós a una parte muy importante de su vida le resultaba  desgarrador.

Así que decide que sus acciones deberían hablar por él ya que su boca se niega a pronunciar las palabras. Se descuelga la mochila de su espalda y abre la cremallera como los dedos entumecidos para sacar el muñeco de Batman, descolorido por el sol y con una oreja menos.

—¿Armin? —Él le tiende el muñeco por toda respuesta y Eren se niega a cogerlo—. No me puedes estar haciendo esto.

—Dáselo a alguien que te haga muy feliz, ¿vale? —solloza con la voz rota y el alma en el suelo—. Con quien hacer galletas de jengibre a las tres de la mañana e ir al cine con todo el equipo para después cenar en la casa de Berthold.

—No, Armin. —Eren coge el muñeco y lo tira descuidadamente al suelo para agarrarle de los hombros y obligarle a mirarle—. No, me niego. Tú no vas a hacer esto.

—Te mereces alguien mejor —gimotea tratando de rehuir de su mirada pero Eren le coge de la barbilla para ver el sufrimiento en el fondo de sus ojos azules—. A ti te gusta este tipo de vida. Ser popular, que el instituto entero sepa tu nombre y qué has hecho para ganarte el respeto de todos.

—Pues cambiaré —susurra Eren besándole con una violencia desgarradora—. Cambiaré y leeré libros de los que te gustan y me saldré del equipo para entrar en el club del ajedrez y estar contigo. Necesito estar contigo, Armin. No quiero estar con nadie más.

El beso se vuelve mucho más vehemente y profundo hasta que Armin tiene que apoyarse en él para recuperar la estabilidad de sus piernas. Abre los ojos y las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Eren le parten por la mitad.

Pero tiene que seguir firme con su decisión. Ha estado un mes sopesando todos los factores antes de tomar aquella decisión. Odia ser popular, odia ser el centro de mira de todo el mundo y odia actuar como todo el mundo esperaba de él.

La imagen de Jean riéndose por uno de los vídeos estúpidos de gente cayendo al agua, cruza su mente en un parpadeo. Armin sonríe triste sabiendo que aquella no es la principal razón por la que estaba rompiendo con Eren sobre todo sabiendo que no tiene ni la mínima oportunidad con el heterosexual, devora-series y grandísimo idiota que es Jean Kirschtein. Fanático de la ciencia ficción y de la música clásica y con un chicle de menta siempre en el bolsillo con solo el objetivo de pasarse toda la hora de Historia haciendo pompas gigantescas.

— _Vas a conseguir que te echen al pasillo._

 _—Dios te oiga, Arlert. Así podría repasar el examen de matemáticas de cuarta hora_.

— _Eres incorregible, Kirschtein._

_—Es parte de mi encanto._

Armin vuelve a la realidad para acariciarle el pelo a Eren y besar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. No, esto no lo está haciendo para estar soltero y así tener una mínima oportunidad con Jean. Lo hace porque necesita ser él mismo y poder estar solo con sus pensamientos sin que nadie le rompa esa burbuja de paz.

Y Eren necesita a alguien completamente opuesto. Alguien energético, divertido y que le siga el ritmo pero con la estabilidad suficiente para pararle los pies cuando sea necesario. Alguien con buen corazón, amante de los bailes de salsa y la música estridente que sea capaz de empezar una conga solo para hacerle reír. Alguien que escuche sus problemas y esté pendiente de él sin pensar en la hora que es ni en cuántos deberes tiene atrasados.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Eren —afirma Armin limpiándole los surcos de lágrimas que llegaban hasta el cuello—. Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—Pues no me dejes —suplica Eren cogiéndole las manos y besándole las palmas con los labios fríos—. Por favor. No me dejes.

Armin sonríe con los ánimos pulverizados y deja la sombra de un beso en su mandíbula.

—Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Jaeger.

Armin se da la vuelta y camina en dirección contraria tratando de no escuchar los gritos de Eren ni hacerle caso a su corazón destrozado que le impide contener el llanto.

Al llegar a casa no se contiene. Se tira al suelo de la entrada y se recoge las piernas sintiéndose la peor persona del universo. Roto y desamparado que ha decidido seguir egoístamente con su vida sin importar a quién se llevara por el camino.


	17. Las chicas son finas y recatadas

Jean recibe la noticia con incredulidad. Con aprensión y desconfianza. Con anhedonia profunda sumergida en un pozo de silencio infinito.

Es consciente de que hay gritos a su alrededor. Insultos y algún que otro puñetazo sobre el suelo de parqué. Es consciente de que las hormonas de sus compañeros se alteran y revolucionan, revolotean como moscas cabreadas y el aire se carga de rabia contenida. Jean es incapaz de apartar la vista de la cara de Armin, que intenta como puede aguantar el chaparrón vestido con vaqueros y con su uniforme en la mano.

«Qué coño estás haciendo, capullo. Cómo que dejas el equipo. Cómo que ya no juegas con nosotros. Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes para que pudiera quitarte la idea de la cabeza».

—Os vais a callar ya —ordenó la entrenadora con la voz de hielo. De golpe todo el mundo enmudeció acatando la orden como soldados bien entrenados—. Ahora vais a retirar todo lo que habéis dicho de Arlert, vuestro compañero, el chico que ha bloqueado un total de ochenta y siete jugadas en los últimos cinco partidos. Quien ha hecho más pases de los que vosotros haréis en toda vuestra vida. Os ha ayudado en física y en matemáticas avanzadas y a estudiar ese examen de filosofía en el que _todos_ habíamos suspendido. —La entrenadora dejó que sus palabras calaran en sus jugadores antes de continuar hablando con un tono más cortante que el cuchillo carnicero especial de su madre—: Así que os vais a levantar del suelo y vais a darle la mano para agradecerle todo lo que se ha esforzado por mantener nuestro equipo a flote y desearle toda la suerte del mundo. Ahora. Mismo.

Todos a una se levantaron para apretar la mano a su ya ex-compañero, pero Jean llegó antes que nadie. Le cogió el brazo con una fuerza inesperada, incluso para él.

—Armin, ¿qué…?

—Me ha encantado jugar contigo, Jean —se despidió él con una formalidad fría, conteniendo una emoción desconocida—, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo.

—Tenías que haberme dicho algo, idiota —se quejó Jean empujando al imbécil que quería continuar con la jodida despedida—. Somos amigos, te habría aconsejado bien. Podías contar conmigo, capullo. ¿Por qué te vas del equipo? —Armin permaneció en un silencio cuasi-infinito—. ¿Es por la falta de tiempo? ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca en los recreos y leer libros? Yo te acompaño. ¿Quieres más tiempo para estudiar? Me voy a tu casa y nos ayudaremos mutuamente. ¿Quieres ver series frikis hasta las dos de la mañana? Yo tengo a reventar. Dime lo que quieres y yo te lo doy. Pero no te vayas. Quiero jugar contigo. No te vayas. Por favor —añade en voz baja incapaz de controlar las palabras que salen de su boca.

—Necesito hacerlo —susurra Armin a media voz incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Tan lánguidos y transparentes como él mismo—. Necesito… decidir qué quiero hacer con mi vida ahora. Y esto es lo que quiero.

—¿Estás… seguro?

Armin sonríe con una dulzura perezosa que le llega directo al corazón.

—Seguiremos quedando por las tardes, Kirschtein —afirma apretándole el brazo con firmeza—. No dejaré que te libres tan rápido de mí.

La fila de adolescentes empieza a empujar y Jean sale casi corriendo, sintiéndose desorientado e indefenso como una peonza lanzada al espacio. Se encuentra con la mirada esmeralda de Eren y va hacia él para pedirle explicaciones.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver —gimotea Eren antes de que pueda empezar a despotricar. Y por un momento siente que el muy capullo está tan desamparado como él mismo—. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver en su vida así que déjame en paz.

Jean se queda con la palabra en la boca y Eren desaparece de su vista antes de que pueda reunir un pensamiento coherente que conecte el hecho que _ya no tiene nada que ver con él._

Se vuelve hacia Marco para encontrar en él un poco de estabilidad; ya que su mundo empieza a resquebrajarse y a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en un lugar desconocido y necesita algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le impida hundirse con él. Pero cuando lo encuentra, su mejor amigo está casi escondido en una esquina de la cancha hablando animadamente con la entrenadora. Los ojos negros de un color brillante absurdo y una emoción palpable desde otro lado de la sala.

Si no supiera que Marco es gay, casi diría que…

¿O no?

¿O sí?

A Jean se le abre un agujero en los pies y pierde la capacidad de respirar.  



	18. Siempre podrás contarle lo que quieras a tu mejor amigo sin sentirte mal por ello

Se decide a hablar con él cuando empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad. Después de haber pasado el peor resfriado de su vida que lo mantuvo en cama durante las dos últimas semanas de diciembre (el cual le ha obligado a estudiar para los exámenes trimestrales en la cama, rodeado de pañuelos y con té caliente perenne en su mesilla de noche) y de no parar de darle vueltas a la última conversación que mantuvo con Armin unos cuantos días atrás.

—Vengo a traerte los deberes —le dijo sentándose a su lado, dejando los libros con cuidado en su regazo.

—Y yo pensaba que venías a ver cómo se encontraba tu amigo del alma —había respondido Jean tras pasar otro ataque de estornudos con mocos de un color verde horrible.

—¿No te han servido los últimos seis días que he venido para hacer un maratón de Steven Universe contigo? —Armin negó con el dedo y le abrió el libro de matemáticas por la página 394—. Las vacaciones se han acabado, Kirschtein. Tienes que ponerte al día, que los exámenes están al caer y ya sabes que tener todos los deberes en la libreta es el veinte por ciento de la nota.

—Creía que habías cortado con Eren porque te obligaba a hacer de profesor particular, o sea precisamente _esto._

Jean no sabía de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento (los mocos en la garganta y la fiebre intermitente le habían freído la mitad de las neuronas que le quedaban sanas) pero, antes de que pudiera razonar, ya había terminado la frase y Armin buscaba entre su carpeta de forros perfectamente ordenada sus apuntes del tema de las integrales.

—Corté con él porque me sentía obligado a hacer muchas cosas que no me apetecían —le explicó Armin pasándole un bolígrafo azul, su lápiz verde favorito y su goma con la forma de Capitán América—. Estoy aquí porque quiero, Jean.

«¿Entonces quieres estar conmigo?».

Pero en lugar de formular la pregunta en voz alta, empezó a escribir el primer problema con una velocidad descorazonada.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba claro que no podía terminar todos los deberes de siete días en una tarde y Armin se acostó en el suelo sobre el colchón de invitados, Jean echó un vistazo por el borde su cama para ver su cara dormida cubierta por un pelo rubio desordenado. La punta de los dedos le picaron de necesidad de apartarle los mechones de las mejillas.

«¿Entonces quieres estar _conmigo_?».

A Jean no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan increíble como Armin quisiera estar tirado en un colchón viejo tras haber repasado matemáticas avanzadas e historia contemporánea toda la tarde. Sí que en el fondo se habían divertido haciendo suposiciones entre el primer secretario de Estados Unidos y Alexander Hamilton. Escucharon las primeras cinco canciones del nuevo musical de Broadway y se fueron a dormir tarareando _There’s nothing like summer in the city. Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty._

Y a Jean le encantaban esas gilipolleces y luego entender qué mierda era eso de la Elección de 1800 que antes le parecía un bodrio. Le encantaba cómo Armin le explicaba todos los sucesos históricos que parecían aleatorios de forma que los pusiera comprender. Y adoraba poder enseñarle a él los trucos que tenía para conseguir el cálculo mental y que se lo agradeciera con una sonrisa enorme que le dejaba sin habla durante un microsegundo.

Le costó dejarle ir el domingo. Hasta el punto que cuando se encontró solo en su habitación no quiso volver a poner el colchón de invitados en su sitio por si Armin se animaba a pasar una noche más con él. Solo una noche más.

«¿Entonces quieres _estar_ _conmigo_?».

Jean había apretado los dientes tanto que le crujieron las mandíbulas. Él no era gay. No, porque no y porque _no._ Si jamás le había gustado un tío y no iba a empezar con el neofriki que se pasaba las horas jugando al ajedrez («Y pasando de mí») y enviándole notitas en la hora de Historia para que no se aburriera. No iba a empezar con él porque Jean no era gay y por consiguiente no quería estar con ningún tío y mucho menos con uno tan canijo y con el pelo amarillo pollo que le gustaba la miel de almendras, la risa de Pearl de Steven Universe y dormir con una camiseta gigantesca y sin nada debajo.

Así que habla con _él._ Porque han acabado los exámenes, Armin se ha ido a su casa de Rosemood y a ese pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios no llega ni la cobertura y se va a volver loco pensando tanto en su cara dormida junto a él.

Jean se sienta a su lado la mañana del veintitrés de diciembre con el té de amapola prescriptivo y lo observa haciendo zapping con una lentitud inconmensurable.

—Le podríamos pedir a tu madre que nos compre Netflix como regalo de Navidad —dice Marco apagando la televisión y dando cuenta de sus cereales de chocolate.

—Lo tengo en la lista —lo tranquiliza Jean calentándose las manos con el calor de su taza.

—Siempre dos pasos por delante de mí —ríe Marco revisando su móvil por primera vez en la mañana. Jean sigue el movimiento de sus ojos con un nudo en el estómago que es cada vez más apretado—. ¿Me acompañas a la estación? Mi tren sale a las doce y mi padre ha cerrado el restaurante para venir a recogerme así que no puedo coger el siguiente.

—Lo tengo cubierto, no te preocupes. —Jean contrae los dedos de los pies embutidos en sus dos pares de calcetines gruesos y de repente la ropa le aprieta por todos lados—. ¿Pasarás las Navidades con tu familia? O sea, _toda_ la Navidad en Seattle.

—Ya sabes que volveré el cuatro de enero así que tendré tiempo para jugar al Man’s no Sky.

—No. A ver. Es que —tartamudea Jean tratando de hacerse entender por encima de su indecisión—. ¿Y la entrenadora?

—¿Annie?

«Hostia que ahora la llama por su nombre».

—Qué vas a hacer… con… ¿ella?

—Me gusta —afirma Marco llenándose la boca con cereales de chocolate y manchándose los labios en el proceso. Jean siente cómo su mente explota en el proceso de escuchar esas dos palabras—. Ayer le pedí salir.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!

—La llevé al parque…

—Que no… que… o sea… —Jean se atraganta con su saliva y se bebe todo el té para que su garganta vuelva a funcionar como siempre (y quemándose la lengua en el proceso)—. Tú eres gay, ¿no?

—Quizás no lo soy del todo —confesó Marco quitándose los rastros de chocolate de la boca. «Joder, tío, que estoy intentando tener una conversación contigo. Céntrate en lo importante»—. Solo me había gustado un chico en toda mi vida, así que no estoy seguro. Y Annie es… —en la boca de Marco aparece una sonrisa tímida que oculta tras sus dientes— Annie es lo que quiero ahora. Estoy seguro de eso.

—¿Quieres a una mandona cascarrabias que vive por y para dar órdenes?

—Es muy dulce —afirma Marco estirándose en el sofá.

—Sí, casi tanto como un pitbull.

Marco sonríe más abiertamente con una de esas sonrisas que Jean conoce mejor que la palma de su mano. «Venga, ahora viene la charla».

—Es lo que quiero ahora —repite Marco quitándole la taza vacía de las manos y dejándola en la mesita—. Creo que no importa mucho lo que soy o lo que dejo de ser, sino a quien quiero.

—¿Aunque seas gay?

—He estado pensando muchísimo en eso antes de pedirle salir, ¿sabes? —le explica él sin hacer ademán de recoger el desayuno, señal inequívoca que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante—. Y he llegado a la conclusión que estamos en una sociedad que necesita demasiadas etiquetas, ¿no crees? Homosexual, pansexual, heterosexual, cis, transexual, demisexual. Y creo que ya basta. ¿Por qué no nos centramos en querer a quien nosotros elijamos en vez de estar supeditados por un cartel que llevamos al cuello? «No, tú no te acerques que soy heterosexual y no me puedes gustar, así que vuelve por dónde has venido Arlert».

A Jean le da un vuelco el corazón difícil de describir.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunta comiéndose la mitad de palabras en el camino. _¿…cuándo… sabes?_

—Soy tu mejor amigo, Jean. Y aunque intentes ocultar este tipo de cosas incluso a ti mismo, no me las puedes ocultar a mí.

Jean entierra la cabeza en las manos con el corazón latiéndole directamente en el cerebro.

—¿Y qué hago ahora, Marco? —pregunta con un tinte desesperado en la voz.

—Yo no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer o lo que no. —Marco se levantó del sofá y le trajo un papel arrugado y descolorido—. Pero puedo dejar esto aquí y puedes pensarlo mientras yo termino de hacer la maleta, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré listo en quince minutos.

Jean recoge el papel de la mesa y le echa un vistazo con mayor detenimiento. Hay una frase marcada con amarillo fluorescente que le llama la atención: _Desde Wayward a Rosemood 12:47—18:39, precio 37 $._

Aprieta los dientes de nuevo y arruga aún más el papel en sus manos. No puede ir para allá así por las buenas y decirle a Armin que no para de pensar en él día y noche y en si besarle es igual que besar a una chica.

«Pero es que no es ninguna chica. Es un tío. Un tío, Kirschtein. Tú no quieres estar con un tío Tú quieres estar con una modelo de Victoria Secret que te acompañe a todos los partidos cuando te contraten los Wildcats y luego deje todo un rastro de ropa interior de alta costura de camino al dormitorio».

La imagen de Armin dormido al lado de su cama se difumina delante de él hasta que nota sus manos ansiosas por abrazarlo por los hombros con cuidado y apoyar su cabeza en la parte interna del bíceps para acomodarlo entre sus brazos sin despertarle. Y tendrá la punta de la nariz fría y las manos pequeñas y el pelo rubio más suave del mundo. Jean enredará sus piernas para acercarlo más y así quedarse dormido con la nariz enterrada en sus mechones con olor a camomila y los labios apoyados en su frente en un beso infinito que durará toda la noche.

—¿Cuánto frío puede hacer en la puta montaña, Marco? —se decide Jean levantándose corriendo para ir a su habitación.

—Según Google hace -10ºC en Rosemood así que espero que vayas bien abrigado.

—Me cago en la hostia —refunfuña Jean sacando los tres chaquetones que tiene del armario.

 

 


	19. Y fueron perdices

En el tren se siente un idiota. Ahí, encajado en uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban libres de aquel monorraíl de setenta años de antigüedad y vestido con tres camisetas, dos jerseys y la montaña de chaquetones encima de él, piensa en qué puede decirle que no le haya dicho ya. Porque Jean ya le había dejado bien clarito a Armin que es un tío impresionante, de tamaño de bolsillo y con la memoria de elefante que tiene la capacidad de discutir sin alterarse y de admitir que estaba equivocado sin sentirse mal por ello. Y es divertido e ingenioso, de comentarios rápidos y mordaces que hacen que Jean se caiga de culo de la risa. Y es tranquilo y sosegado cuando está concentrado en un problema especialmente difícil o cuando trata de hacer uno de esos esquemas de colores para ordenarse todos los títulos de Tolstoi. Y es generoso porque luego se lo ofrece a Jean sin pedir nada a cambio.  

«Qué coño estoy haciendo», piensa bajando la cabeza hasta enterrarla en la tela de lana de importación.

Llega a Rosemood con más hambre que un perro chico (y eso que se había llevado dos bocadillos gigantes de manteca de cacahuete y nocilla para el camino) y con el frío bien calado en sus huesos. Se enfunda las manos en el chaquetón y camina sin rumbo por el pueblo cubierto de nieve. Y menos mal que el sitio tiene cuatro casas mal contadas porque ya está empezando a admitir que quizás no ha sido muy buena idea llegar hasta ahí sin saber su dirección antes.

Después de equivocarse en cinco casas seguidas (en una de ellas una niña de pelo dorado se rio de él de una manera tan dulce que era imposible sentirse ofendido por ello) llegó a una mansión en lo alto de un pequeño monte con tres pisos y un jardín bien cuidado. En un pequeño buzón fuera de la verja se desdibujaba la palabra ARLERT tallada en madera y en un rincón de su mente, lejos del sudor nervioso y la garganta seca, Jean pensó que la tienda de antigüedades tenía que ser todo un lujo para permitirse una casa como esa.

El dedo se movió solo hacia el timbre y la música típica del Big Ben empezó a resonar por toda la ladera. Tenía que haber pensado qué quería decir o cómo lo quería decir antes de fuera demasiado tarde pero Jean se conocía y sabía que si le empezaba a dar vueltas no iba a decidirse. Y él era de la quinta de los de o todo o nada.

Pero la valentía se desvanece con la siguiente corriente de aire congelado cuando el interior de la casa se abre hacia dentro y una figura menuda que conoce demasiado bien (vestido con un jersey gigante de lana azul y pantalones vaqueros con un par de agujeros en las rodillas) le mira con incredulidad.

—¿Jean?

—¿Puedo pasar? —Es lo primero que alcanza a decir sin el castañear de los dientes.

—Jean, qué idiota eres —se queja él abriéndole la puerta corriendo y acompañándolo hacia el interior de la casa—. Acabas de salir de un constipado muy grave, ¿es que quieres enfermar otra vez?

—Necesitaba verte —responde empezando a quitarse capas de ropa con los dedos helados.

—Déjame a mí —le pide Armin quitándole los botones rápidamente antes de tirarlos encima de un sofá de cuero—. Ven, acércate al fuego, mi abuelo vendrá con más leña muy pronto. Siéntate, ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

—Con nubecitas —afirma colocando las palmas de las manos sobre el fuego. Newton se encontraba a escasa distancia de las llamas ronroneando con la lengua entre los dientes así que Jean se acerca a él y le acaricia entre las orejas rápidamente antes de que el bicho despierte y le arranque la mano—. Por fin te gano, monstruo inmundo.

El gato se estira por toda respuesta y empieza a dormir hacia el otro lado, de espaldas a él.

Jean se quita el resto de la ropa de abrigo y apoya las manos sobre el tapizado encontrándose con un libro abierto por la mitad. No tiene que verlo con mucho detenimiento para darse cuenta que es _Levithan Wakes,_ el libro que le había dejado él a mitades de octubre.

—Ya has encontrado tiempo para leer, ¿verdad?

—Estoy por la mitad así que ni se te ocurra soltarme algún spoiler —le avisa Armin colocándole una taza de chocolate caliente hasta arriba de nubecitas—, o te quedas sin chuches.

—Mensaje recibido.

Jean saborea la dulzura del azúcar antes de sumergirse en un mar de chocolate con leche, en el punto justo para que no le resulte demasiado caliente a su lengua lastimada.

—¿Y bien…? —insiste Armin y Jean se bebe el resto de su bebida para retrasar lo inevitable—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me vengas con eso de que «pasabas por el barrio».

—No, yo… —Jean carraspea y deja la taza en la mesa con movimientos muy lentos—. Ya te lo he dicho. Necesitaba verte.

Armin le da un sorbo a su propia taza y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas encima del sofá.

—Si has tenido algún problema con tu madre o con Marco y quieres quedarte un par de días…

—No, no es eso. —Respira profundamente un par de veces y se agarra a los muslos para que sus piernas no salgan de ahí pitando en dirección a la estación de tren—. Venía a verte porque… porque sí, porque yo… quería verte.

—Jean…

—No, Armin. Calla —le pide Jean tapándole la boca con la mano. Entonces es cuando lo siente, el latido trémulo de su corazón como el aleteo de un colibrí—. ¿Armin…?

—Estás confundido, Jean —susurra él apartándole la mano—. Eso es todo.

—Claro que no.

—No soy ninguna chica, Kirschtein —le espeta apartándose aún más, con la voz dolida y la mirada rabiosa—. Sé que mi aspecto puede llegar a confundir pero no lo soy, ¿comprendes? Y tampoco estoy dispuesto a cambiar de sexo ni nada parecido.

—Armin —lo corta Jean colocando ambas manos en su cara para que vea la seriedad con la que le habla—. En serio, te sienta muy mal el tener tiempo libre. Enseguida empiezas a dar vueltas en tonterías…

—No bromees ahora, por favor —le pide él tratando de apartarse de nuevo.

—No bromeo —asegura afirmando las manos sobre sus mejillas y acariciándole la piel con los pulgares—. Te preocupas demasiado por todo y tratas de buscarle alguna explicación que encaje con todo lo que sabe esa cabecita tuya y me encanta, ¿sabes? Me encanta, te adoro, no cambies nunca.

—Por favor, Jean… —suplica tratando de apartarse sin fuerza.

—Me encantas, Armin —insiste Jean colocándose más cerca de él—. Todo lo que haces y todo lo que dices y todo lo que piensas. Todo tú. Me levanto por la mañana temprano solo porque sé que eres el primero en llegar al instituto y así poder hablar contigo un rato antes de acabar las clases. Cuando jugamos al baloncesto los dos juntos es mucho mejor que cuando estoy concentrado en el partido. Y cuando…

—Jean. Para —implora Armin apoyando sus propias manos en la boca. Respiraba casi tan agitadamente como él y tenía las pupilas demasiado dilatadas—. Todo lo que dices es muy bonito pero esto… si quieres hacerlo realidad no va a ser fácil. Ya te has convertido en el jugador estrella de la temporada y yo en el friki anónimo que se abre paso en el club de ajedrez a duras penas. Y estamos bien así. Los dos, tú y yo. No compliques más las cosas por favor.

—¿Y desde cuándo quiero las cosas fáciles? —pregunta  Jean. Le besa la punta de los dedos y sonríe al ver el respingo de Armin—. Me dan igual los cotilleos del instituto.

—Pero eres un jugador de baloncesto.

—Te da miedo que te obligue a socializar con la misma insistencia que hacía Eren. —Armin se queda callado y Jean suspira para besarle la frente—. No soy como él, lo sabes. Llevo tres meses demostrándotelo, Armin.

—Sí, pero…

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo —le pide a escasa distancia de su aliento—. Dime que no quieres intentarlo, que es muy difícil y que prefieres dejar todo como está. Dímelo así y me iré a mi casa en el próximo tren.

—Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo  —murmura Armin con los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior temblando.

Jean se acerca a él para darle un beso en la barbilla. Y en los labios y en la comisura de la boca. Y en los labios de nuevo.

—Sal conmigo, Armin.

Armin entreabre los ojos y suspira en sus labios dándose por vencido finalmente. Y Jean se anota un tanto (el primero de muchos).

—No va a ser todo color de rosa y confeti _y fueron felices para siempre,_ ¿sabes?

—Eso solo lo hace más interesante.

 


End file.
